HJB Diaries
by YAOI-CREAPER
Summary: ...They only stay in one place for a couple of weeks and then the wizarding world finds them. They had lived in Florida for the longest time and Harry had finally been able to settle down and make some friends. But that was short lived when the wizarding world got a hold of them and Sirius had them move again. So now, here they were, in the boring town of Mystic Falls... (SLASH!)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** HJB Diaries

**Main pairing:** DS/HP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

I am so excited! This is my **FIRST** story! :D Thank you all for clicking, it means a lot to me! This begins on Season 1, Episode 1 of VD. **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT~**

Note: **x-x-x-x-x **(Line break)

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter—now Harry Jameson Black—flopped down on the bed in his new room. His eyes scanned what would be his new room, which right now was cluttered from high to low with boxes, he had yet to unpack. He let out a sigh and laid back on the uncovered king sized bed and just starred aimlessly at the black designer canopy like drapes at the top of his bed for a moment before closing his eyes.

"We just arrived and I already don't like it here." Harry murmured softly as he ran a hand through his soft curly black hair. "I miss Florida."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," a raspy and low voice spoke out. Harry opened his eyes, and slowly sat up, looking over to the door where Sirius now stood. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and he was leaning up against the wall. "Just give it some time Harry. You never know, you might like this place better."

Better? He never even has a chance to get used to the place before they would have to pack up and move again. It's the same thing, over and over. They would only be able to stay in one place for a couple of weeks and then the wizarding world either finds them or Sirius does something stupid. They had lived in Florida for the longest time and Harry had finally been able to settle down and make some friends. But that was short lived when the wizarding world got a hold of them and Sirius had them move again. So now, here they were, in the boring and quiet town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. In a large spooky mansion—in the middle of the woods—that would be too big for ten people, let alone two.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry waved him off.

"Harry," Sirius spoke softly, a look of concern on his face. He dropped his arms from his chest and let them go limp at his sides as he pushed slowly off the wall and took a small step towards Harry.

Harry frowned and looked away from him, before getting up off the bed and walking over to the window on the other side of the room. He stared out at the dark and wooded scenery before him, hoping Sirius would get the hint that he wanted to be alone for a while.

No such luck.

"Listen, Harry…I'm sorry. I know you liked it in Florida, but—"

"_But_ what, Sirius?" Harry yelled angrily, cutting him off; having finally snapped. Harry hated that word: _but_. He was sick of it. _But_ this, _but_ that. There was no _but_ about it. "Every time I finally get used to a place, something happens and we end up moving again! I am tired of it!" He looked back at Sirius, his face a furious red and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Why couldn't Sirius take the hint and leave him alone? Why couldn't Sirius understand him? Why did he have to yell? Why couldn't the Wizarding world just leave them alone? Why couldn't he live a normal life? Why?

Harry had so many questions.

Sirius frowned sadly, letting out a sigh as he rubbed his temples, trying to calm down. Him yelling at the teen would not do any good and would only cause more distress. After a few moments of silence Sirius spoke up.

"Do you want help unpacking your things?"

Harry scowled at Sirius. He hated it when he changed the subject like that.

"No." He said, as he bit his bottom lip, trying not to yell again. He hated yelling.

"Well...alright then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me…and...at least _try_ Harry."

Sirius tried to force a smile, but failed and turned around and left the room, closing Harry's bedroom door behind him.

After Sirius was gone Harry leaned up against the windowsill and crossed his arms over his chest."_Try_ my arse," he murmured, rolling his eyes, and stood there silently for a moment before then letting out a huff and turning back around. He unlocked the window and slid the frame up, letting the cool night breeze fill his room. Harry closed his eyes, the sharp smell of pine trees running under his nose. Somehow, nights like this always seemed to calm him down.

_"CAW!"_

Harry's eyes flew open as he practically jumped out of his skin in shock and fell back from the window and onto his rear. "Bloody hell," Harry murmured as rubbed his lower back in pain as he slowly got up.

_"Caw!"_

Harry looked back at the window, where now a crow was perched on the windowsill. "Oh, it's just a dumb bird." Harry rolled his eyes once again. He couldn't believe he got scared because of a bloody bird.

_"__CAW!_" The crow yapped angrily and flapped it's wings at Harry like it had understood what he had said.

Harry let out a laugh, a slight grin coming to his lips. "Well, sorry _Mr. Crow_...I didn't mean to offend you," he teased and slowly walked back over to the window and shooed the crow. "Go on, get going." Harry said and the crow flapped its wings once more at him before it flew off into the night. He closed the window, sliding the frame down and locking it back up.

"Great, now I am being followed by crows. Just what I need." Harry said sarcastically and let out one more sigh. "Well, it could have been worse," he mumbled to himself and reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his cell, checking the time. "Already nine. I should sleep. First day of school tomorrow."

Harry walked over to his new king sized bed and placed his cell on nightstand beside the bed, after setting the phones alarm for 6 am. He slipped his shirt off and his jeans, and tossed them to the side, leaving himself in his gray boxers. Harry reached into a nearby box and pulled out a plain burgandy blanket and a pillow, before curling up on the uncovered bed and closing his emerald eyes. His head lay on the soft pillow and the blanket was thrown over his small form, keeping him warm.

It was gonna be a long day tomorrow. New school, new people…new troubles. There was also still the matter of unpacking all his stuff. Or would he even need to? What was the point? They were just gonna end up moving again in a week…

Whatever.

That's something to worry about later.

Right now, he just needed to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Dear Diary, _

_ It's another chance to start fresh; a brand new day in a brand new place. Today shall be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. I will not let the past ruin my chances at a normal life. Not this time. Not __**ever**__ again._

Harry flipped his small, black, leather bound dairy shut and shoved it in his black messenger bag. Harry then tossed the black messenger bag over his shoulder and fixed his hair in his bathroom mirror before walking out of his room. The mansion was huge, but not as huge as Hogwarts; though if he wasn't careful he could still get lost. The place was a dark and most of the walls were either black, or a crimson red. The furnature looked elegant and gothic, matching the walls and flooring perfectly. The place must have been expense, and Harry wondered how Sirius had been able to afford it. Harry walked down the large stairs in the main corridor, and headed into the kitchen. Sirius sat at the table, sipping a cup of coffee in his favorite gray mug, and reading the newspaper. He grabbed the toast off of Sirius' plate and shoved it in his mouth.

Sirius looked up from the paper and put on his pouting face, causing Harry to smirk. "That was mine." Sirius whined.

Harry just laughed at the mans poor attempt at a puppy face and headed out of the kitchen. "I'm heading out Sirius!" Harry called over his shoulder.

Sirius let out a sigh and waved his hand, looking back at his newspaper. "Have a nice day, Harry."

Harry grabbed the keys and headed out to his car.

Harry had defeated Voldemort at the age of fifteen and had gotten his license a couple months later for his sixteenth birthday, thanks to Sirius. Harry wasn't the best driver, but he wasn't bad either.

He slipped into the drivers' seat of his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and placed the keys in the ignition and started the car. The radio blasted out old rock and roll music and Harry took one last look at the large gothic mansion before smoothly backing out of the driveway and heading towards the school.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry pulled up into the school's parking lot and all heads immediately turned to him as he parked the car and stepped out. His black hair was wavy and messy as usual, though a little over grown and now rested on his shoulders. He had on a plain grey t-shirt that seemed to hug his torso and revealed his toned chest slightly. He also wore a pair of black skinny jeans that did _wonders_ for his ass and a simple pair of black converse.

Harry locked his car, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, then headed into the building. All eyes were still on Harry, though he tried to ignore it as he walked into the bustling school. He found the main office and stepped inside, looking around for a moment before spotting a lady working at a desk. Harry walked over to the lady and cleared his troat before speaking.

"Um, excuse me, miss?"

The lady stopped working and looked up at Harry, a soft and kind smile coming to her plump lips. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm Harry Black, the new student," he said giving the lady a smile of his own.

The lady blushed softly at Harry's bright smile. "O-Oh, uh...yes, Mr. Black. Of course," the lady stammered and reached into her desk drawer and pulled out two papers. "Here you are," she said and handed Harry the papers. "This is your schedule and a map of the school, just in case."

Harry's smiled widened and he emerald eyes shined, causing the desk lady to turn a tomato red. "Thank you," he said and turned to leave. "Have a nice day."

"Y-You too." The desk lady said, in a slight daze by the boys bright smile.

Harry walked through the hallway, looking back and forth between his schedule and the map. Not watching where he was going, he collided right into someone who had just come out of the restroom.

"Oh…I-I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," he stammered.

Harry looked up to see a girl with long, dark brown hair.

"I-It's okay…I wasn't either."

The girl spoke with a soft voice, a small nervous smile present on her lips.

Harry looked over at the restroom; the one see had just exited from. He noted the sign on the door and raised a eyebrow. "Isn't that…the men's room?"

The girl flushed a bright red and Harry chuckled softly at the girls embarresment.

"Yes, uh…I-I was just…um…I was just," she sighed. "It's a long story."

Harry continued to laugh and she eventually joined in. After a few moments they finally stopped laughing and the girl held out her hand, smiling.

"Anyway, my name's Elena."

Harry shook her hand, smiling back at her.

"Harry, pleasure."

Elena pulled back her hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I've never seen you around before. You new to town?"

"Yeah, me and my godfather just moved here yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Well, welcome to Mystic Falls." Elena said gleefully, giving Harry a cheerful smile.

"Thank you," he smiled back and then there was an awkward silence but after what seemed like an eternity, Elena finally spoke up.

"Would you like some help with your schedule?"

"Oh yeah, that would be great," Harry said happily.

Elena smiled softly and held out her hand and Harry handed the paper to her. Elena skimmed the card, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

"Looks like you're in the same classes as me. You can just stick with me."

"Awesome. Thanks Elena." Harry said with a soft smile on his face, his emerald eyes glistening brightly like precious diamonds.

Elena smiled back and waved a hand, slowly walking off. "Now problem, follow me."

Harry adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder and followed after her, a large smile on his lips.

He might have just made his first friend.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Elena and Harry had just stepped into first period, finding the room scarce; everyone was probably out roaming the halls.

"So Harry, where are you from?" Elena asked as she took a seat in one of the desks. Harry followed suit and took a seat beside her, placing his messenger bag beside his desk on the floor.

"I'm originally from England, but me and my godfather have been moving constantly for the last nine months. I have been to at least eleven different schools in the last few months. Things…haven't been going well."

Elena frowned sadly as she watched Harry's face seem to wither in sadness the more he spoke.

"Are…you okay?"

Harry didn't say anything, his eyes glazed over, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Harry?"

Elena placed her small hand on his shoulder, a worried look on her face.

"Huh…?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Elena, immediately seeing the concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" Elena repeated.

"Oh…yeah," he nodded. "I'm fine."

Elena didn't believe him, but she decided not to pry and left it alone. At least for now.

"Elena!"

A voice rang out and Elena took her hand off Harry's shoulder and looked over to the door, a bright smile forming on her lips. Harry flowed Elena's gaze and looked over at the door. His eyes landed on a dark skinned girl with long hair…

"Bonnie." Elena said happily.

Bonnie walked over and sat down in the desk in front of Elena, a gleeful smile on her lips. "_So?_"

"_So_, what?" Elena raised a confused brow at her friend.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Bonnie asked, motioning to Harry.

"Oh, right. Bonnie, this is Harry. Harry, this is Bonnie, my best friend and partner in crime," she joked.

Bonnie laughed and held her hand out to Harry. "Nice to meet you."

Harry smiled and shook her hand. "Like wise."

There was a moment of silence and students finally began entering the room and finding their seats; class would be starting soon.

Bonnie looked back at Elena.

"You know, Grams has been telling me that I'm psychic. That our ancestors were from Salem…like witches and all that."

Elena gave Bonnie that are-you-crazy look, while Harry just raised an intrigued brow.

"She just keeps going on and on about it and I am like, 'put this women in a home already,'" she laughed. "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama—"

Elena hadn't heard the rest of what she said; her focus was turned on the new guy that walked in. Bonnie stopped talking when she realized her friend wasn't listening. The new guy had even caught Harry's attention as well.

"Elena…Earth to Elena," she waved a hand in front of her friends face trying to get her attention.

Harry tapped Bonnie on the shoulder. "Look," he pointed to the new guy that stood in the doorway.

"Oh, wow…he's hot." Bonnie mumbled, her gaze landing on the tall man.

The man looked over at Bonnie and smiled, letting out a soft chuckle like he had heard what she said, making Bonnie's cheeks turn an embarrassing red.

Harry shrugged, smirking. "Yeah, but I've seen better," he said placing an elbow on the top of his desk and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Bonnie looked at Harry and giggled at his comment.

The man walked past them and found a seat in the back of the class, his eyes never leaving Elena.

Elena waved at him, giving a soft smile, which he politely returned. Elena then looked back Harry and Bonnie, who now had a smirk of her own.

"I think I have a prediction." Bonnie spoke up, causing Harry to raise a brow. "I predict this year is gonna be _kickass _and that everything will change for the better."

Elena smiled happily at her friend and let out a laugh.

And for the first time in a long time…

Harry did to.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The bell rang for the end of class and everyone gathered their stuff up and began heading to their next class. Harry and Elena waved bye to Bonnie since her next class was different than theirs, and then they headed out on their way as well.

"You know, tall, dark, and mysterious was staring at you the whole class," Harry smirked at her.

Elena looked at her new friend and raised a brow. "Really…?"

"You really didn't notice?" Harry asked, raising a brow of his own.

How could she not notice? He was practically ogling her the whole time, even Bonnie had realized it.

Elena didn't say anything and just simply shook her head.

"I think he likes you…either that…or he thinks you're some kind of big juicy steak," he teased, letting out a chuckle.

"I should probably watch out then. Don't want to get eaten," she joked, letting out a chuckle of her own as they walked into their next class.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Harry had lunch with Elena and her friends, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie. He even had meet Elena's brother Jeremy, who didn't even seem to notice his presence at the table.

Elena and Harry walked outside together and they made their way across to the parking lot and over to Harry's car.

"That's _your_ car?" Elena asked, wide-eyed, motioning to the shiny black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

Harry nodded. "Yup, it was a gift from my godfather," he smiled and ran his hand gently across the hood of the car. "Would you, uh…like a ride home?"

Elena looked from the car over to Harry and shook her head. "Oh no, I-I couldn't trouble you like that," she stammered, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

Harry laughed. "It's no trouble," he smiled unlocking the car and opening the driver side door. "Come on."

Elena went silent, biting her bottom lip, contemplating.

"You know you want to," he teased, a smirk on his lips.

There was a couple seconds of silence before Elena finally answered.

"Okay," she smiled softly.

"Thatta girl," he praised. "Get in."

Harry slipped in the drivers' seat and Elena walked around to the passenger side and got in as well. Harry started the car as Elena slipped on her seat belt.

"Hold on tight," he told her, a devilish smirk on his lips as briskly pulled out of the parking space. The tires screeched loudly across the gravel, causing all heads to look their way as the car sped out of the parking lot and onto the busy street.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry pulled up in front of Elena's house and parked the car. Elena slipped off her seat belt and gathered her things, a little shaken up by the way Harry drove; she didn't expect that at all.

"You are…one _hell_ of a driver," she said, letting out a laugh.

Harry raised a brow, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. "Is that supposed to be an insult or a complement?"

Elena opened the passenger door and then looked back at Harry. "You can take it any way that you want," she smirked and slipped out of the car. "Anyway, thanks for the ride."

Harry let out a laugh. "Anytime _Ms. Gilbert_," he teased, making Elena roll her eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Bye Harry," she said chuckling softly and closed the car door and headed up to the front door. Elena waved back at Harry, who smiled and returned her wave, before starting up the car once more and driving off towards home.

It had been a good day for Harry and for once he felt…

_Happy_.

But, how long would this feeling be able to last?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **HJB Diaries

**Main pairing:** DS/HP

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

This chapter picks up from Season 1, Episode 3 :D I would like to thank **sistersgrimmlover**, who was the person that gave me the inspiration for this chapter. _ENJOY~_

**Chapter 2**

"Pearl Harbor."

The annoying Mr. Tanner stood in the front of the classroom, looking over the class with a mixture of arrogance and pride clearly showing on his face.

Harry already didn't like the teacher, and it was only the third day of school. The guy reminded him too much of Professor Snape and his hatred for the History teacher seemed to worsen with the thought of the smart-ass double agent.

Harry hadn't gone to school yesterday. He had been to busy helping Sirius unpack everything. Apparently Sirius wanted them to keep a low profile, so they had to avoid using magic as much as possible.

"Ms. Gilbert?"

Mr. Tanner knew that Elena had been talking, and so did Harry. Though to him, it seemed that '_Mr. Ignorance'_ just wanted a chance to embarrass her in front of the whole class and Harry didn't like that.

"Um...I—I'm sorry...I don't—"

"December 7th, 1941." Harry said flatly, causing all eyes in the room to go him, including Elena's and Stefan Salvatore. Harry had gotten to know Stefan a little from what Elena had told him. Apparently the two have become very good friends.

Mr. Tanner looked at the boy and quirked a brow. "Well thank you, Ms. _Gilbert_."

The class let out a series of laughs and giggles.

Harry smirked and slumped back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. "Anytime."

Mr. Tanner glared back at him. "Very well then…the fall of the Berlin Wall?" Mr. Tanner spat at him.

"1989…I'm uh, good with dates." Harry smirked though it was not really true. History wasn't his _best_ subject, but he knew enough to give the guy a run for his money.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?"

Harry raised a brow, his smirk slowly growing. "Do I seem American to you? I'm British you git." Harry said flatly, causing more giggles out of the class.

"Fine!" Mr. Tanner spat angrily at him, growing more and more annoyed with the boy. "World war 1?"

"1914 to 1918."

"Nanking Massacre?"

"1803 to 1815."

"Battle of Baltimore?"

"1814."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! The battle ended in '52." Mr. Tanner said excitedly.

Harry was unimpressed. "_Actually,_ sir, it was '53."

The class let out a couple of gasps and giggles. Mr. Tanner glared angrily at Harry, who just sat there smirking.

"Look it up, somebody!" Mr. Tanner spat, and students began pulling out textbooks and cell phones. "Quickly!"

"It was 19...53," one boy spoke up, having looked up the answer from his cell.

Mr. Tanner frowned angrily and bit his bottom lip as the class began clapping and laughing. Harry sat there in his seat, smirking still, and his arms crossed over his chest.

Stefan looked contemplative while Elena grinned at Harry.

_"Thank you."_ Elena mouthed to Harry, who just simply nodded.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The bell rang for the end of class, and Harry quickly gathered up all his stuff, eager to get out of the classroom. He could feel the watchful eyes of Mr. Tanner, who was practically shooting daggers at Harry's back.

"Harry, how did you know all that?" Elena asked walking up beside him, Stefan trailing closely behind her.

"Like I said. I'm just...good with dates." Harry chuckled and Elena let out a giggle of her own, as they walked down the hallway.

Stefan walked slowly behind them, keeping silent, seeming to be in his own thoughts.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry walked up to Stefan who sat on the bleachers alone, seeming to be messing with the rather strange ring on his finger.

"You okay _Salvatore_?" Harry sang and sat down beside the large man.

"Huh…? Oh yeah…I'm fine." Stefan mumbled, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You don't seem fine…but hey, it's none of my business." Harry said, giving a slight shrug and placed his messenger bag down beside him. "Nice ring by the way."

"Thanks."

"Is that a uh, family heirloom or something?" Harry asked, curious about the strange ring.

"Yeah…" Stefan mumbled, beginning to fondle the ring on his finger again.

Harry sighed. "Okay dude…tell me what's wrong, now."

Stefan raised a brow at the boy. "Nothing—"

"Oh don't give me that bull Salvatore. Something _is_ wrong." Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest, and giving him his you-can't-fool-me look.

Stefan let out a sigh and looked over to Elena. She was on the other side of the football field with the Cheerleaders stretching. Harry realized this and a smirk formed on his lips.

"You like Elena don't you?" Harry teased.

Stefan snapped his head back to Harry, frowning.

"Hey, what's that look for? I didn't do anything."

Stefan sighed and Harry just rolled his eyes.

The guy was helpless.

"Why don't you go out there lover boy, and get your girl?" Harry said, nudging Stefan on the shoulder.

"Huh? I…I thought you liked her?" Stefan said.

There was a moment of silence, but it didn't last long.

Harry busted out laughing and Stefan raised a brow at the weird boy.

"Me? Like Elena?" Harry continued to laugh. "Where did you ever get that bloody idea?" Harry asked, trying to stop laughing.

"I—I don't know." If vampires could blush, Stefan would have been a tomato.

"You fool…I don't like girls. Never have, never will." Harry said, finally gaining composer of himself.

"Your gay—?"

"And proud." Harry smiled, and then patted Stefan on the back. "Oh, and don't worry," he smirked and leaned in. "You're not my type." Harry teased and Stefan rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his lips.

Stefan got up and Harry slapped him on the ass. "Go get her lover boy!"

Stefan looked back and Harry, and let out a chuckle before heading out onto the field. Harry watched Stefan walk over to the coach of the football team and raised a brow, wondering what he could be doing.

Harry just shrugged it off and grabbed his messenger bag tossing it over his shoulder and headed down from the bleachers to the field. He pulled out his car keys, and was about to head home when the sound off loud music and a car pulling up stopped him.

Harry and the rest of the cheer squad turned heads to the car. He recognized Caroline in the passenger seat…but that wasn't important. What really caught his attention was the beautiful guy driving the car.

Harry saw the two kiss and he felt like his heart had just broke. Harry slowly walked over to Elena and Bonnie.

"Who's that mystery guy?" Harry asked, his two friends.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore," Elena said as Caroline pulled away from Damon and hopped out of the car.

"Damon…_Salvatore_," Harry murmured, trying the word out, caressing it softly as his tongue wrapped around it gently.

Damon turned to Harry, hearing him speak and pushed his sunglasses down and observed him. Harry blushed slightly, as the older Salvatore brother looked him up and down. Damon must have seen him blush because he winked at him, a sly smirk coming to his lips. Harry blushed even more, his eyes locked with Damon's, unable to look away from the handsome man. Harry snapped out of the trance when the perky blond stepped up to Harry and the girls.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at the blond and Elena turned to Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?" Elena asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Damon let out a low growl at that, though no one seemed to notice…

Well, no one except Harry.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he mumbled as he watched Damon back up and drive away.

"Alright, if you say so…by the way Harry, would you like to come over to my house tonight for dinner?" Elena asked.

"Uh, sure…" Harry answered, not really hearing her question, still in a daze.

"Great! I will see you tonight then!" Elena said happily and skipped away to her teammates.

Harry began his way to his car, his mind filled with thoughts of nothing but the one and only _Damon Salvatore_.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, busy with school crap -.- I _promise_ the next one will be longer and I will try to have more Damon & Harry action :) I will post the next chapter **ASAP**, but give me some time please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** HJB Diaries

**Main pairing:** DS/HP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

Here is CHAPTER 3! I Hope ya'll like it. Got some Damon & Harry action in it :3 I would like to thank my new Beta Reader, **She who quacks alot**, for her editing skills and for being a great friend and not judging my story too harshly :) Thank you girl!~ This chapter starts at the middle of Episode 3 of VD :3

**Chapter 3**

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way Damon."

Stefan sat there on the armrest of one of the large chairs in the study, his diary in his hands, fondling it back and forth between his hands.

"Course it does…" Damon said smugly and grabbed the large feather quill pen off the table. "I saw Elena today, btw, that means: _by the way_," he said flicking the feather quill and running his fingers on the soft texture of the feather. "She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so _perky _in her little shorty-shorts." Damon smirked at his brother, eyes glistening with malice.

Stefan frowned angrily at Damon and let out a low growl of warning.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Simmer down, I didn't even go near her." He raised his hands up in defense and then placed the quill back in the inkbottle. "Though, while I was dropping off _my_ cheerleader, I saw something rather…_interesting._" Damon growled in a low and sexy voice, as he licked his lips. His eyes were filled with nothing but lust, want and need.

Stefan's eyes widened slightly, confused.

What could his brother possibly want so badly?

Whatever it was…

Stefan knew it would not be good.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Today I am obsessed with numbers."

Bonnie and Elena were at the island in the kitchen, unpacking the frozen food from the fridge, music playing in the background. They would have to heat up the frozen food before Stefan and Harry got there.

"_Three numbers_. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22." Bonnie said, opening the lid to the frozen noodles and dumping it into a large bowl. "How weird is that?"

Elena stopped messing with the frozen food and looked at her friend, a grin gracing her lips. "Maybe we should enter the lottery," she said letting out a laugh.

Bonnie stared blankly at Elena for a moment, giving her a this-is-not-a-joke-Mrs-Gilbert look. "I am serious Elena."

"Well, have you talked to Grams?" Elena asked, raising a brow.

"No. She'll just say it's because I am a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?"

Elena opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Huh…?" Elena looked at the clock. "That's odd. It's not even six yet," she mumbled and then glanced to Bonnie who just shrugged.

Elena went to the door and opened it up, revealing a shrunken and tired looking Harry.

"Hey Harry, you're early. Dinner's not until 6:30."

"Yeah sorry, is…that okay?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

Elena nodded and looked worriedly at her friend. "Yeah, that's fine. Are you okay Harry?" She asked concerned, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry gave her a slight smile, to reassure her that he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine Elena. Just a little…tired." He mumbled, running a hand through his soft hair. "Can I come in?" Harry asked in a small voice and began to fiddle with the bottom corner of his shirt between his fingers.

"Oh, yeah…Of course."

Elena stepped out of the way and Harry walked inside, his hands now in his front pockets of his tight skinny blue jeans.

Elena frowned sadly at Harry.

She knew _something _was up, but she didn't know what. Harry seemed somehow…_off, _in a sense.

"Hey Harry." Bonnie spoke up, giving a soft and cheerful smile to Harry.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." Harry said giving a faint smile to the witch.

"Harry, why don't you go lay down. Dinner's not ready yet so you can rest for a while." Elena motioned to the couch.

"Thanks Elena."

Harry walked over to the couch and laid down, placing his head on one of the small throw pillows and closing his eyes.

Bonnie walked over to Elena, a concerned look gracing her face.

"Is Harry okay?" Bonnie whispered, obviously worried for Harry.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know," she mumbled softly, shaking her head. She turned back around and went back to the kitchen with Bonnie to finish up with the food.

Harry laid there quietly resting his head. For some reason his head had been pounding like crazy and the room wouldn't stop spinning. He had Sirius drive him here cause he didn't fell like he could drive without crashing. He was surprised Sirius didn't interrogate him about why he didn't just drive himself there.

Harry let out a soft sigh and curled up on the couch.

Maybe he should take a nap.

Yeah.

Just a short nap.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open and he let out a soft yawn. He slowly sat up as a blanket fell off of him and down onto the floor. Elena or Bonnie must have covered him up when he was asleep. He rubbed his eyes and shivered at the cold as he grabbed the blanket from off the floor and wrapped it around his petite frame to keep warm.

"Hope you don't mind," a smug voice broke out, making Harry jump in surprise.

Harry got up and peaked around the corner of the living room and looked over to the door. Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were at the door, along with Caroline and…

"_Damon_." Harry mumbled softly and the said man looked his way, a smirk coming to his beautiful lips causing Harry to blush like a little schoolgirl. Damon licked his lips and his eyes met Harry's and he was unable to look away.

"Hey, Harry!" A perky voice broke out, causing Harry to snap out of the trance like stare.

"Hey, Caroline." Harry gave a soft smile to the blonde as she placed the cake she brought down on the table.

"_Harry_, huh?" Damon groaned, trying out the beautiful boys name for the first time, his tongue gently caressing it. Lust clearly showing in his eyes.

Stefan caught this and frowned stepping in front of Harry, blocking his brother's view of the cute boy who stood beside the wall peaking around the corner at them.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked in a low growl.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh yeah, you can—"

"No, no, no!" Stefan cut Elena off, his voice sounding slightly panicked. "He can't, uh…he can't stay."

Elena looked at Stefan and raised a brow.

"Can you, _Damon_?" Stefan let out a growl of warning, giving the hint to his brother to leave. Of course that wouldn't stop Damon from getting what he wanted, and right now that was Harry.

Damon frowned innocently and looked over at Harry once again, practically pleading with his handsome face for Harry to help him. His and Damon's eyes met and Harry frowned sadly at the Vampire's helpless face, before opening his mouth to speak, taking the bait Damon threw at him.

"Why can't he Stefan? You got something against your brother?" Harry finally spoke up, now glaring at Stefan. He tossed the blanket that was wrapped around him onto the back of the couch before walking over to Stefan. He then glanced at Damon who stood just outside the door and gave him a cute smile before he looked back at Stefan, his glare returning.

"Yeah Stefan, why can't he?" Elena asked raising a brow and placing a hand on her hip.

Stefan didn't answer, staring angrily at his brother, who was paying no mind to him, to focused on the adorable wizard.

Damon smirked at Harry, and tried to reach for the boy, who now stood close enough for him to touch. Though he was stopped when Stefan placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer to him, just enough so his brother couldn't lay a hand on Harry.

Damon let out a low growl at Stefan and Harry raised a confused brow at the younger vampire when he was pulled out of Damon's reach.

Elena let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at Damon.

"Come on in," she said before looking back to Stefan, who had finally broken the glaring match with his brother and was now looking at her. She gave him her best what's-wrong-with-you glare before walking back towards the kitchen, Harry following after her.

Damon's smirk returned and he stepped inside, his brother still glaring at him.

"I know what you're after. Stay _away _from Harry." Stefan whispered to his brother so they couldn't be heard.

Damon grinned at his younger brother. "You can't have them both," he said smugly and then walked farther inside and over towards Harry, who was now sitting on the armrest of the couch nearest to the door.

Stefan frowned and followed after his brother and grabbed Harry away Damon and pulled him aside. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother and sat down on the couch where Harry had just been seconds ago before Stefan had snatched him.

"Harry, you need to stay away from Damon. He will only end up hurting you." Stefan whispered to Harry, choosing his words wisely. They stood alone in the hallway, a clear view of the living room and more importantly Damon; the perky blonde was flirting openly with him, which pissed Harry off.

"Stefan, I may not look like much, but I think I am _perfectly_ capable of taking care of myself." Harry said, rolling his eyes and moving his eyebrows in the annoying way Damon does half the time. He broke away from Stefan and went back into the living room and sat down right next to Damon, blocking the flirtatious Caroline from getting too close to Damon.

Damon smirked at Harry, then his eyes went over to his brother who was still in the hallway and waved at him, with a sly smile on his lips.

Stefan growled softly and Damon's smile grew and he turned back to Harry and began talking with him.

Stefan didn't like what his brother was after. Harry was Elena's friend and he is a good and innocent boy. He would not let his brother harm him…

_Ever._

He would not let Damon harm _anyone_.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"I cannot believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline said surprised, as she sat in Damon's lap, leaving Harry to sit on the chair across from the two, glaring at the oh-too-perky blonde. He was still wrapped up in the blanket once again and his knees were hugged to his chest. "Tyler must be seething, but good for you Stefan. Go for it," she said happily, taking a sip from the red mug in her hands.

Harry leaned back in the comfy lounge chair; he knees still hugged to his chest, and looked over at Bonnie, Elena and Stefan who sat squished on the love seat couch. Damon's lust filled eyes never left Harry, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Harry didn't seem to notice that Damon was watching him. Harry looked back over to Damon, who finally took his eyes off Harry to look over at his brother.

"That's what I was telling him. You have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you." Damon looked back over to Harry and narrowed his eyes at the cute boy. "You have to go get _it._" Damon said in a low voice. No one seemed to notice that the _'it'_ that Damon was referring to was in fact Harry. Well, except for an annoyed Stefan and a blushing Harry.

"I-I'm gonna get a drink…anyone want anything?" Harry asked, stuttering and discarding the blanket. "No? Okay then," he spoke up quickly, not giving anyone really anytime to answer before he disappeared into the kitchen.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Something wrong green eyes?"

"No," Harry said as he bent over to grab a water bottle from the bottom of the fridge. Damon smirked and clearly took a look at Harry's ass and licked his lips lustfully as he walked over to the small wizard. He stood up, "Why do you—" Harry turned around only to see Damon standing right in front of him, their chest's almost touching. "—ask…?" Harry finished, mumbling softly his voice raspy; it felt like there was a lump in his throat.

"I am just worried about you is all." Damon stepped closer to him and Harry blushed. "You know, I really like you." Damon said, putting on one of his famous sexy smiles and placed his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry flinched slightly at how cold Damon's hand was.

"Like…_me_?" Harry mumbled shyly. He cursed in his head about how he let Damon get so close; this was not good.

Damon nodded and leaned in so their faces were only inches apart. "Do you like me?" He asked, a smug smirk gracing his beautiful face.

"I…um…I…uh..." Harry stuttered, not able to get any words out, his vocal chord failing.

Damon's smirk widened and leaned in closer to Harry, their lips touching gently together. Damon pressed Harry up against the fridge and kissed him gently, running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and giving a firm tug. Harry moaned softly in his mouth and Damon's libido kicked in as he slammed his lips hard against Harry's forcefully. Damon bit Harry's bottom lip hard, causing Harry to flinch in shock. He sucked on Harry's bottom lip, the wizard's blood filling his mouth as he kissed him.

Damon pressed his body more up against Harry's, the bulge in Damon's pants grinding against his, causing him to let out a soft moan. Damon kissed down his neck and licked the vein poking out on Harry's neck. Harry placed his small hands on Damon's chest and gripped his black t-shirt in his hands.

Harry didn't know how this happened but…he didn't want it to stop.

Though, something in the back of his mind was yelling at him to get away; to push the man away and _run._

Damon's face changed, as veins appeared under his now red eyes and his fangs coming out. Harry felt the tips of fangs run over his neck and a shiver went down his spine, as he let out a soft whimper.

Wait...

Fangs?

Harry's eyes widened and his bright emerald eyes glowed as he pushed Damon away, magic surging though him.

Damon stumbled back and stared wide-eyed at Harry, his face changing back to normal.

How had he managed to push him away? "Harry…?" Damon said and reached a hand out to him and Harry slapped it away.

"Just…stay away from me." Harry backed away from him and Damon just stepped closer.

"What's wrong Harry? Don't you _want_ me?" Damon asked in a low and thirst filled voice, putting on an innocent face and reached for him again.

Harry stepped farther away from him, almost tripping over his own to feet. "_Don't_ come near me," he growled and ran out of the kitchen leaving a hungry and a somewhat stunned Damon.

* * *

**WEEEEEEELLLLLLL~!?** Do ya like it? Not like it? **R&R PLEASE!** :D My next chapter will be up **ASAP**, so don't hurt me Q_Q


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **HJB Diaries

**Main pairing:** DS/HP

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

This chapter picks up from Season 1, Episode 3 near the end... I think ^^" **ANYWAY! ENJOY!** And sorry for it being _SO SHORT! _MY NAME ALSO CHANGED TO **YAOI-CREAPER**, BUT IT IS STILL ME! :D

**Chapter 4**

Harry flopped down onto his bed and starred up at the black canopy on the top of his bed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Finally home…" He muttered as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He continued to stare blankly up at the plain black designer like material. His mind shifting and examining through everything that just happened back at Elena's house.

He slowly touched his lips, remembering the feel of Damon's lips on his, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

How soft they were.

How great of a kisser he was…

An image of Damon's face popped into his mind. The blue veins under his crimson eyes and his fangs showing as clear as day, as blood dripped from his mouth.

_"Ugh!" _Harry let out a groan and rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in one of his pillows.

"I was kissed by a fucking _vampire_!" Harry yelled into the pillow, his voice muffled. "I am such a bloody idiot! He almost fucking _bit_ me!" Harry cried out, banging his head multiple times into the pillow, angry and annoyed with himself.

After a couple more blows of his face into the pillow, Harry finally stopped and sat up, sitting back on his feet. He let out a sigh and began to think back on what happened, his mind replaying the event.

**x-x-FLASHBACK-x-x**

_Harry ran out of the kitchen, and ran face first into a large cloth covered torso. A visibly shaken Harry looked up, only to see the face of a worried Stefan. _

_ "Are you alright, Harry? Why were you—?"_

_ "Harry!" A voice called out, cutting Stefan off. Damon stepped into the hallway and Harry looked back at Damon, his eyes widening in fear.  
"I told you to stay __**away**__ from me!" Harry yelled at Damon and hid slightly behind Stefan, clutching the younger vampire's shirt, like a frightened child. Hearing Harry yell, a frantic Elena rushed into the room, along with Bonnie and the curious and ever so perky Caroline._

_ "What's going on?" Elena asked the three boys._

_ Stefan looked down at Harry and then to his brother and frowned angrily, pushing Harry more behind him. Harry looked up at Stefan, and starred at him, realization hitting him. He remembered back to what Stefan had told him about Damon, how he had warned him to stay away from the man. _

_ Stefan was trying to __**protect**__ him._

_ Damon let out a low growl at his brother for ruining his fun, and then looked over at Elena and then others._

_ "Nothing. Just a little…scuffle is all." Damon said in his most convincing voice, that famous smirk of his coming back to his lips._

_ Stefan scowled at Damon and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Elena, I'm gonna take Harry home," he said sternly, his eyes never leaving Damon._

_ Elena looked at the clearly trembling Harry and then to Stefan, frowning slightly. "Alright, do you want me to come?" She asked, worried._

_ "No. Just stay here, with Bonnie and Caroline." Stefan said, looking over to her and putting on a soft smile as to say, 'Don't worry.'_

_ Elena nodded and went back into the living room along with Caroline and Bonnie. She wondered what had happened, but decided she could let it go for now; she would make sure she asked Stefan later._

_As soon as they were out of earshot, Stefan looked back at his brother. "They are __**people **__Damon, not puppets or blood bags. Harry and the others do not exist for your amusement." He spat angrily at Damon, slowly moving Harry away from the older vampire and towards the front door._

_ Damon let out a laugh, that same smug grin on his lips. "Sure they are. They all are. They are whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon winked suggestively at Harry, who was peeking his head out from behind Stefan._

_ Harry scowled angrily at Damon and Stefan let out a low rumble of warning. "You've had your fun Damon, it's enough; time to stop." He said, clearly pissed off. "And I warned you to stay away from Harry—"_

_ "And when have I ever listened to you?" Damon said cockily, moving his eyebrows in that cocky way that always pissed Stefan off._

_ "Harry is a human being Damon and he is also my friend…I will not let you harm him, or anyone else." He placed a kind hand on Harry's shoulder once more. "Come on Harry." Stefan looked at the wizard, giving a small, but kind smile. "Let's get you home." _

_ Harry nodded slowly and walked off with Stefan, still gripping onto the pale vampire's shirt._

_ "What about __**Elena**__?" Damon called to Stefan, his smirk returning once more. "You're gonna leave me with her? What if I hurt her?" He threatened, his voice smug._

_ "You won't." Stefan said simply. He knew Damon wouldn't hurt her; it was a completely empty threat…_

_ "I can, Stefan! Because that is what's __**normal **__to me!" Damon yelled fiercely._

_ Harry looked back over his shoulder at Damon and frowned slightly before following Stefan out the front door._

**x-x-END OF FLASHBACK-x-x**

Harry let out another sigh and fell back on his bed once more and closed his eyes, groaning. The car ride home with Stefan had seemed to take forever. Neither of them had said a word the whole ride.

Harry couldn't imagine what it was gonna be like tomorrow at school.

He didn't want to go…

Harry glanced over at his alarm clock, seeing that is was past nine. He pulled off his shirt and pants, keeping his boxers on and curled up under the covers. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, not realizing the familiar crow sitting outside his window.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry didn't go to school the next morning; told Sirius he wasn't feeling well and was allowed to stay home. He hadn't really slept well last night either; every time he would try to sleep, nightmares would cloud his dreams. He had thought to take a dreamless sleep potion, but he told himself that would be the easy way out. He was tired of taking the easy way out, he was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived for Merlin's sake! He had to face his past…

As well as the present…

He had come to the conclusion that night that he couldn't run away anymore, not from _anything_ or from _anyone._

Harry now lay on his bed, in nothing but a pair of plain black pants; his shirt was thrown over the headboard of his bed.

"Harry, someone is here to see you." Sirius said, standing in the doorway.

Harry looked over at Sirius and sat up. "Alright, be down in a minute." He said, letting out a soft sigh.

Sirius nodded and walked off, probably to his study. After they left Hogwarts, Sirius had begun writing, and not too long ago he had gotten his first book published. He used a different name of course; they didn't need people tracking them down, _again_.

Harry didn't bother putting on his shirt and headed downstairs to meet whoever is here to see him, and into the main corridor of the rather large mansion. He stood at the top of the stairs, his hands on the balcony railing. His eyes widened slightly as he looked down, surprised to see Stefan standing right outside his door. He was wearing his new red football jersey that had 17 written on the front in big white numbers and he wore a pair of black pants.

"_Mr. Salvatore._" Harry sang as he walked down the large staircase, a smirk present on his lips, despite the tense atmosphere from the night before.

Stefan looked at Harry and smiled softly. "Sorry for the sudden appearance. I just…wanted to make sure you were okay." Stefan said simply.

"Damon can't come in unless he is invited in, right?"

Stefan nodded.

"Then I will be fine. I'm safe here. Plus, if that wanker vampire tries to come near me again, I will whip his arse." Harry said, completely serious and crossed his arms over his chest.

Stefan let out a soft chuckle, and shook his head slightly.

"Anyway…Is checking up on me all you came here to do, or is there something else?" Harry asked, quirking a brow.

"Oh, um…yeah, uh…Elena and the others were worried about you. I think it would be best for you to make an appearance at the game tonight. You know how Elena gets…" Stefan trailed off.

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah… Mrs. _Worry-wart_." Harry said, letting out a chuckle and walking over to the door. "Well, I have nothing better to do and I am pretty sure Sirius will be up in his study all night so…yeah, I'll go." Harry said, giving a small smile.

Stefan smiled back. "Good. Well, now that that's taken care of, I best get going." Stefan said turning around and began walking off.

"Kick ass at the game Stefan and don't lose. I made a bet with Sirius and I don't feel like paying 50 bucks because you gits decide to be lazy." Harry called out to him.

Stefan let out a laugh before getting into his car and driving off to the school.

Harry watched Stefan drive off and then closed the large door. A smirk had made its way back onto his lips as he ran back up the stairs and to his room, to get ready for the game.

* * *

Sorry for the LONG wait everyone, been busy with school crap and midterms :/ It would have been up on the 18th, but I went to a _Black Veil Brides concert_ with a friend! They were FUCKING AWESOME! :D And I didn't sleep that well that night so I practically slept the whole day after... Anyway, I hope you all forgive me, and DON'T KILL ME!

*Hides behind Stefan* Q~Q!

**Stefan:** ^^" R&R please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **HJB Diaries

**Main pairing:** DS/HP

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

This chapter picks up from Season 1, Episode 3 at or near the end :3 I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Chapter 5**

Harry arrived at the school, and pulled into the parking lot in his black Impala, gathering everyone's attention just like the first day of school. Harry swiftly slipped out of the driver's seat and closed the car door behind him. He looked around, seeing people starring at him with widened eyes, and abruptly ducked his head down with embarrassment. He fumbled slightly with his keys, and then locked his car before heading across the parking lot toward the field, hoping to find Elena and the others. Harry had considered taking Sirius' car, but there was a problem with that; he didn't know how to drive a stick shift.

Harry let out a sigh and ran a hand through his black hair. He was wearing a plain crimson tee that hugged his chest and a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse. He walked through the crowd of people, over towards the field. A grin came to his lips as he saw Elena smiling and blushing like a maniac as Stefan went back to the field. "Well, well, Mrs._ Gilbert_." Harry sang, walking up to Elena, smirking at her.

Elena turned to Harry and her eyes widened. "Harry!" She pulled him into a bear hug, squeezing him tightly. "Are you okay? You weren't in school today. I was worried. I tried calling your house and you didn't answer—" She had began rambling.

"Elena..." Harry croaked, trying to breathe, though failing with Elena constricting hug.

"—And I didn't know where you live since you just moved here and I...I get worried very easily—" She kept talking.

"_Elena!_"

Elena finally stopped talking and looked down at Harry, still squeezing him.

"I...can't breathe—" Harry whimpered, in a low voice.

"Oh...Ops." Elena said, giving a nervous smile and letting him go. "Sorry Harry."

"It's okay." Harry mumbled, regaining his composer. "Now, before you start rambling again...I just wasn't feeling well this morning cause I hadn't slept all night, that's why I didn't go to school." Harry said, giving a soft smile.

All Elena could say was, "Oh…" before a familiar uppity voice rudely interrupted from behind her.

"And you're _not_ in uniform _because_?"

Elena turned around to see a frowning Caroline, with her hands crossed over her chest.

Harry looked at Caroline and then to a speechless Elena. Harry sighed and shook his head slightly.

This was not going to go down well.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to _change_!"

Harry and Elena stood in the mist of the people behind the bleachers, listening to Coach Tanner ramble about the game to the booming crowd.

"There is a great talent tonight starting on offense." Coach Tanner said, pointing to Stefan who stood in line with the other football players. "It has been a long time, since I have seen a kid like this, with hands like these!" The crowd began to cheer loudly and Elena smiled at Stefan, clapping. "Let's give it up for _Stefan Salvatore_!"

Harry clapped and cheered along with the crowd and from the corner of his eyes saw Tyler whisper something to Matt and then walk off from the team. Harry raised a brow, curious on where he was going since the game would be starting soon.

"—I have only got one thing to say to you. The Timberwolves are hungry!" The coach yelled to the crowd, who then began clapping loudly and cheering.

Stefan followed Tyler with his gaze and Harry jogged over to him. "What's up with that Tyler kid?" Harry asked and Stefan just shrugged, even though he knew perfectly well what was wrong.

"Tyler stop your going to hurt him!" A voice called out and Stefan turned his head and ran after the sound; Harry followed closely behind him.

Stefan pushed past the interested crowd, seeing Tyler beating up Jeremy.

"He's down, enough Tyler!" Stefan yelled and ran in, grabbing the football player wrist.

Tyler looked back at Stefan angrily and stood up off of the bleeding Jeremy. Tyler let out a pompous, "Tch." and punched Stefan in the stomach but it seemed to hurt himself more than Stefan. Tyler starred wide eyed at his bruising knuckles as Stefan gripped his wrist tighter.

Elena had broken through the crowd and spotted Jeremy on the ground, crawling away from Tyler. "Jeremy!" She yelled and Harry held her back, sensing Jeremy's ire.

Jeremy saw a broken bottle innocently lying next to him, and grabbed it before standing up.

"Jeremy don't!" Elena warned and Harry lost his grip on her as she ran toward her deranged brother.

Stefan saw Jeremy swinging the broken bottle at Tyler and pushed him out of the way making the make-shift weapon slice into Stefan's hand.

Elena ran over to Jeremy and gripped his jacket. "What the hell Jeremy?"

Harry ran over to Stefan and looked at his hand. "You git, hide your hand before..." Harry grabbed the vampire's wrist and looked up at Stefan seeing him unresponsive and starring at his bleeding hand. "Salvatore, snap out of it." Harry said, trying to get Stefan out of his daze.

Jeremy stormed of from his sister and Elena looked over to Stefan. "Oh my god, your hand." She ran over and Harry stepped in front of Stefan.

"His hand is fine, go after your brother." Harry said, giving his best smile without making him seem suspicious. Stefan put his hand behind his back, closing his hand into a fist.

Elena frowned and pushed past Harry, "Is it deep? How bad is it?" She questioned, forcing his hand from behind his back and opening his fist. Her eyes widened when she saw nothing wrong. "But...I-I saw..."

Stefan shook his head. "He missed."

Elena starred shocked, speechless.

"It's not my blood, see?" Stefan whipped his hand on his pants. "I'm fine."

"N-no, no, no. I-I saw it...T-The glass, it cut your hand...It was..." Elena began to ramble, trying to process what happened.

"I'm okay." Stefan said, giving a reassuring smile and Harry just sighed and shook his head."It's almost kick off time, so...I'll uh, I'll see you, uh, after the game." Stefan said, and walked off, passed a shell-shocked Elena.

Elena looked over to Harry and gave him a questioning look and Harry just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say before walking back to his car, wanting to go home.

He didn't feel like dealing with what other stuff might go down tonight.

Elena sighed as Harry walked off, she ran a hand through her hair and went to go find Bonnie.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry fumbled with his keys to get them out of his pockets, thinking back on the Elena and Stephan drama. He pulled them out only to accidentally drop them into a puddle. He groaned, turned around, and bent over to pick them up. He grabbed them, wiped the water off on his jeans, and stood up, almost falling over on his arse from shock.

"Y-You..." Harry mumbled turning his head back to his car, trying to gather his wits. "You scared me...D-Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Harry said trying to hurriedly get his car unlocked.

Damon leaned inward making up for the lost space with ease, watching the wizard scramble with his keys with a smirk. "I'm hiding from Caroline.

"And...why is that?" Harry asked his voice rising a little at the end, finally getting the key in the lock, not looking back at Damon.

"I need a break; she_ talks_more than I can listen."

"Maybe that's a sign." Harry said, now having unlocked the damn car, and moving to open it.

Damon frowned at Harry, not liking how he wouldn't look at him. He firmly placed his hands around Harry on both sides, holding the door shut.

Harry felt a lump in his throat and looked down.

Damon smirked at the small boy's reaction and leaned down, nesting his lips on Harry's neck. "_Harry_." Damon purred against his neck, causing a shiver to go down Harry's spine.

"D-Damon..." Harry managed to get out, though his voice was low and rough. "Please..."

Damon grinned and traveled his tongue up Harry's neck, making him shiver, and then rubbed the bulge in his pants against Harry's rear. "Please, _what_? Harry?"

Harry blushed and let out a soft moan. He bit his lip, to help him regain his concentration, and gathered up his magic in his hands again, trying his best to stay calm. Although, it is very difficult as he could feel his own bulge growing in his pants making them tight. Harry mumbled something almost inaudibly in Parseltongue under his breath, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment.

"Come on Harry, you _want_ me...I see it...I get to you, you find yourself_ drawn_ to me. You think about me even when you _don't_ want to think about me. I bet you even_ dream_ about me." Damon said, purring softly in the wizard's ear, making his blush deepen.

Damon grabbed Harry's shoulder and abruptly turned him around, pressing Harry's back up against his car. He smirked down at the Harry and looked straight into his eyes, using his compulsion on the wizard. "And now, you want to _kiss_ me."

Harry's eyes glazed over slightly for a moment, looking straight into the vampires' eyes as he slowly leaned in.

Harry felt his resolve starting to slip away and he balled his hands into fists. Using the last amount of strength and magic he had left, he placed his hands on Damon's chest and pushed him away, magic once again coursing through his hands. "Read my lips Damon...Stay. Away. From. Me. I don't like you."

Damon let out a chuckle as he stumbled back slightly, "Oh, really? Cause the sound you made earlier said otherwise," he said with his usual cocky smirk coming back onto his handsome face, and stepped predatorily closer to Harry.

Harry's face must have been a tomato, and he opened his mouth to say something but it wouldn't come out. Giving up on his vocal chords Harry swung his car door open and slid inside. "J-Just...s-stay_ away_!" He stammered, slamming the door shut and screeching out of the parking lot, leaving a very amused, and intrigued Damon.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Stefan walked out of the back gate, behind the school, when Matt ran up to him and matched his pace.

"You gunna be able to play?"

Stefan looked at Matt and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Uh, what you did back there...The way you had Jeremy's back."

Stefan simply shrugged. "Uh, yeah...He's a messed up kid. Someone's got to look out for him."

"I know," Matt nodded and paused for a moment. "Anyway, at practice I was a dick—"

"You had your reasons." Stefan cut him off slightly, not needing any kind of an apology.

"It's no excuse." Matt said shaking his head. He held out his hand for Stefan to shake and after a moment of thought Stefan gave his hand a firm shake. "Good luck tonight. We are lucky to have you." Matt said and smiled slightly before walking off to the locker room to get ready for the game.

Stefan watched Matt walk off, standing there in silence. Although that silence didn't last long as soft claps came from behind him.

Stefan turned around to see Damon leaning up against the side of the building with his usual smirk planted on his lips. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins the team and makes a friend."

Stefan frowned and shook his head slightly, keeping silent.

"It's all so '_rah, rah, go team, yeah!_'" Damon said, chuckling softly and moving his arms up and down like a cheerleader.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan said and slowly turned around only to be stopped by Damon appearing quickly in front of him.

"Nice trick with Harry, let me guess, you gave him _Vervain_ after the first time I went after him..."

Stefan raised a confused brow, "I didn't give him anything Damon, though I should have."

"Then how did he resist my compulsion, _Stefan_?" Damon asked, flicking his eyebrows in that annoying way of his again.

Stefan let out a low growl, "I have no idea. He knows that we are vampires thanks to _you_, so maybe he did research to keep _you_ away." Stefan said, walking around his brother.

"Maybe I could...Just go and seduce Elena—unless you gave her Vervain too—or I could just...e_at_ her."

Stefan stopped in his tracks and turned back to Damon. "No. You're not going hurt her." Stefan said, slowly trudging back to Damon, who was now turned around to look at his brother.

Damon raised a cocky brow. "No?"

Stefan came to stand in front of Damon. "You won't, because, deep down inside, there is a part of you that loves her. There is also a part that _feels_ for Harry, and it's not just the need to seduce him, you want him to be _yours_."

Damon frowned.

"I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you. That you had _become_ the monster that you _pretend_ to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked, with his usual smirk planted on his lips.

"Then kill me." Stefan said bluntly, stepping closer to his brother.

Damon looked away for a moment and licked his lips, "Well...I'm tempted." He said, looking back to Stefan.

Stefan shook his head. "No. No your not. You have had life times to do it and here I am. I'm still alive and you are still haunting me..." Stefan starred intensely at his brother, "After one hundred and forty-five years...Katherine is _dead_."

Damon let out a small growl, a distasteful frown on his face.

"You hate me, because you _loved_ her, and you blame me, because you still do. You also have feelings for Harry, which are more than just lust and hunger. You _love_ him, and you want him to feel the same way for you." Stefan stated, starring into the other vampires eyes. "_That_, Damon, is your humanity."

Damon stared at his brother in silence, a mischievous grin ever so slightly coming back to his face.

"Salvatore!" A voice called out from behind Stefan.

Stefan turned around to see Coach Tanner walking towards him.

"What the hell, we have a game to play!" Coach Tanner spat, motioning towards the locker room.

Stefan nodded to Coach Tanner and then looked back at his brother.

"If that's my humanity..." Damon chuckles, "Then what's this?" smirking he uses his vampiric speed and runs over to Coach Tanner. He attacks him and sinks his fangs deep into Coach Tanner's neck.

Stefan's eyes widened. "No!"

Damon continued to drink until every drop was gone, before letting him go. Coach Tanner's dead body fell to the ground and Damon slowly turned around to face his brother, frozen in shock.

Damon's mouth was covered in blood and the blue veins pulsed under his crimson eyes, his fangs protruding from his gums. He leered and held out his arms, "Any_one_. Any_time_. Any_place_." Damon growled and sped off.

Stefan looked down at Coach Tanner, in shock for a moment before letting out a low growl and ran after his brother.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Matt stormed out of the locker room and out the back door, to the back parking lot. He slowly walked down the few steps and spotted something on the ground in the corner of his eye. He raised a brow and walked slowly walked towards the object, not knowing what it was until he stood a few inches away. His eyes widened and he stumbled back, realizing that it was Coach Tanner.

"S-Somebody! Help!" Matt yelled in panic, running back to the locker room.

* * *

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeell!?~_ What did ya think? :P **R&R PLEASE!** :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** HJB Diaries

**Main pairing:** DS/HP

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with a lot of fucking crap for school and other things . *Sigh* ...Anyway! Here is the next chapter! It stars from Season 1 Episode 4! ENJOY! :D

**Chapter 6**

Harry was laid out on his stomach, his knees bent and his bare feet up in the air. He rested on his elbows with his black leather diary open in front of him, as he starred down at the blank page in thought.

After a few moments of silence, Harry let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, before picking up his magic quill—his writing would disappear if someone besides him opened it—and starting to write in his diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_ I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it; pretend like everything will be okay. I had a plan, I wanted to live my life and not let anything stop me from living it normally; without the past or the pain. But it's not that easy, especially when a vampire is after not only just your blood, but also your body…_

Harry stopped writing when his cell began to ring, the chorus of the song, _A Thousand Years_, by Christina Perri, broke out loudly from the small device. It was Elena's favorite song—one of his as well—and he had made that her special ring tone.

Harry placed the quill down and picked up his phone, as he slowly sat up in bed, sitting Indian style. "What's up Elena?"

"Harry, where are you?" Elena asked, her voice seemed to shake.

"At home. What's wrong Elena, did something happen?"

"It's Mr. Tanner…he's dead."

Harry's eyes widened and his breath caught. "W-What? How?"

"I-I don't know. Matt found his dead body outside the locker-room. I asked Stefan and he said it must have been an animal, but it…it didn't look like…" Elena's voice broke off; it sounded like she was crying.

Harry frowned sadly and tried to calm her down as best as he could. Harry had a good idea of what might have happened, but he couldn't tell her, it wasn't his to tell. After Elena's crying stopped and she seemed to calm down some, Harry told her to get some rest and not to worry about it. They said their goodbyes and Harry hung up, placing his phone on the nightstand beside his bed, before turning back to his diary. He picked up the magic quill once more and continued writing.

_The bad things always follow you, and they stay with you; you can't escape it, no matter how much you want to. I guess all you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in. Because you need it; I need it._

**x-x-x-x-x Morning – Next day x-x-x-x-x**

_"Elena, wake up…It's Harry; wake up," he shook Elena's shoulder, standing over her bed, trying to get her to awaken._

_ Elena groaned and her eyes slowly opened as she rolled over in her bed. "H-Harry? What are you doing in my room?" she murmured, confused. _

_ "Never mind that," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of bed. "Come on."_

_ "Harry—?" _

_ Harry dragged Elena out of her room by her wrist and down the stairs. He tugged her around the corner and towards the living room. "Look at the television."_

_ Elena looked over to the TV and watched as a male news reporter popped up on the screen, the light from the TV lighting up the dark house only slightly._

_ "This is Logan Fells, coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls, with breaking news," the news reporter started and Harry clung onto Elena's arm like a lost child, staring at the flickering screen. "The deadly animal that has been terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed two more victims. Local high school students, Elena Gilbert and Harry Black," photos of Elena and Harry appeared on the screen, as the news reporter continued talking._

_ Elena's eyes widened slightly and the grip Harry had on Elena tightened. The two felt chills run down their spines and Elena glanced down at a clearly scared Harry_—_who was only a few inches shorter than she was_—_for a moment before looking back at the TV. _

_ "Police are certain that the forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal for resent attacks," the man continued._

_ Elena palled at this and Harry practically tore Elena arm out of her socket in fear. "It's okay Harry. It's probably…just some kind of…um, joke."_

_ "It's no joke. You know what comes next," a dark voice came from behind Harry and Elena and they quickly spun around, only to come face to face with a smirking Damon. _

_ Elena and Harry's eyes widened in angst and Harry grabbed Elena's wrist again and tugged her towards the front door. "Run!"_

_ They both make a brake for the door and Harry pulled it open. Harry let out a yell as Damon stood on the other side of the door. The vampire tried to reach for Harry, but was stopped when Elena slammed the door shut on Damon and locked the door. _

_ Harry and Elena then whirled around and let out yelps as Damon stood only feet from them. _

_ Harry closed his eyes in fear and tried to grab onto Elena for safety, but only snagged air. Harry opened his eyes and looked over to where Elena had been standing just moments ago, only to see she wasn't there. His eyes widened as he looked down at the ground beside him, seeing Elena dead body lying on the floor, drained of blood, bite marks on her neck. He cried out and quickly backed away from Elena, falling flat on his rear, and slid back as far away as possible until his back hit the wall. Harry brought his knees to his chest and buried his face between his legs, as tears rolled down his face._

_ "Oh, no, don't cry." Damon lulled in a husky and low voice as he lifted Harry's face from between his legs. "I'm not going go to hurt you." He hummed in a kind, but sly voice and softly stroked Harry's cheek with the back on his right hand repeatedly._

_ Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Damon, still trembling like a small and broken puppy. "Y-You won't?" Harry murmured, his voice shaking with fear and Damon leaned over and gently nestled his face into Harry's neck. Harry reached up slowly and petted the back of Damon's head. _

_ "Mhmm," Damon's voice vibrated against Harry's neck, sending a pleasurable chill down his spine. "You're my precious little emerald. I could never break you."_

_ Harry let out a mental sigh of relief; at least that meant he would be alive for a little while longer._

_ "Still," Damon spoke up again, causing Harry to stiffen, "it doesn't mean I can't have one small taste."_

_ Before Harry could react, a pair of sharp fangs broke into Harry's neck making him scream out in pain._

Stefan's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in bed, having had a nightmare about Elena and Harry being killed by Damon, who now sat at the small table in the middle of Stefan's room.

"Bad dream?" Damon asked with a smug look planted on his handsome face; his back facing his brother.

Stefan didn't say anything, still seeming to be out of it from the dream.

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood, it might even the _playing field_," he said smugly.

Stefan finally caught up with reality and looked at Damon with a frown as he slowly got out of bed.

"Football reference, too soon?" Damon asked, letting out a soft chuckle.

Stefan let out a low growl and sped to the other side of his room using his vampyric speed. He picked up the small dagger on his desk and threw it at Damon, hitting him square in the chest.

Damon didn't even flinch, unvexed, and looked at the dagger in his chest as he slowly got up from the chair. He then glanced at Stefan and gave him a look as to say, _'really dude?'_ before pulling the dagger out of his chest.

"Alright…I deserved that." Damon said with a quick roll of his eyes and fiddled with the bloody knife in his hands. "But I just want to let you know, they caught the culprit," he said, a grin once again plastered on his beautiful lips.

Stefan frowned, confused, but didn't say anything.

"The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, bewildered.

"It was a mountain lion, a really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning, it was all over the news, _'Deadly beast captured, all is well in Mystic Falls!'"_ Damon snickered, imitating the news reporter's voice and making motions with his hands.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked, knitting his brows.

Damon leered at his brother and slowly walked over to the window, Stefan watching him closely. "I've decided to say a while," he said smugly. "I'm just having too much fun here with you and Elena."

"Can't touch her now."

"Well, the vervain prevents me from getting into her head; maybe that's not what I want," he said, causing Stefan to frown. "And have forgotten who I am _really_ after little brother?" Damon asked, pompously, his usual smirk coming back to his lips.

Stefan let out a low growl, knowing he meant Harry.

"I can tell that he wants me," he said, as he slowly walked back towards Stefan, still fiddling with the dagger in his hands. "And believe it or not, I don't think he needs my _persuasion_. After a while, I will have him; I know he can't resist my _good looks_, my _style_, my _charm_," he paused, now standing in front of Stefan, "and my _unflinching _ability to listen to Taylor Swift." Damon joked, rolling his eyes once more and quickly stabbed Stefan in the stomach with the dagger.

Stefan's eyes widened and he hunched over in pain, letting out a low groan, before falling to his knees.

Damon looked down at his brother, an un-amused look on his face as he slowly walked around him. Damon glanced at his designer shirt, seeing the bloody hole from where Stefan had stabbed him earlier. He stopped and looked back to his brother again, who was still on the floor in pain. "This was a John Rivatos dude," he complained, "_dick move_." Damon said, before walking out of the room, leaving Stefan on his own.

Stefan groaned in pain as he pulled out the dagger, and then placed it on the nearby table. He lifted up his shirt, and watched the stab wound in his stomach slowly heal, before letting out a sigh and looking over his shoulder to the door Damon had just left through.

**x-x-x-x-x Next day x-x-x-x-x**

Harry was roaming through his clothes, or well, the clothes were roaming through themselves. Elena had called him early this morning to tell him about the Founders Party happening tonight, saying that he should come. Apparently this year there is this heritage project that meant a lot to her mom, and that she was really involved in the Founder Council.

Elena said that she knew it sounded boring, but she would like it if Harry came. Harry joked about coming as her date and Elena laughed and said only as friends; that she already had reserved Stefan as her date. Harry, being his usual kind self, said he would be there.

So now here he was, standing in the middle of his large bedroom, as a bunch of clothes magically floated around him.

"No, not an option," he said as a pair of plain gray pants and a button up shirt stopped in front of him.

Harry let out a sigh as another outfit floated into his view, stopping so he could decide. "Not formal enough," he groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

Harry had been doing this since Elena had called him, and the party started in two hours. He couldn't make up his mind and was about to give up when another outfit floated up beside him. The outfit wasn't too plain, and it wasn't overly formal; it was ideal, and most importantly, it wasn't a stupid tux.

"That one," he said happily, a bright smile on his beautiful lips. With a flick of his hand, everything began to put itself away and grabbed the outfit he chose out of mid-air before walking over to his bed, dodging the flying clothes as they hung themselves up.

Harry placed the outfit on the end of his bed, happily content with the one he chose and began stripping, tossing the clothes he wore onto the floor. It was a tight, black, low hung shirt and a white, short sleeve button up shirt to go overtop of the black shirt. It also had a formal leather jacket that hung open and a pair of black leather pants to match the jacket, black formal shoes and a black belt with a silver rim buckle. **{Link for outfit at the bottom of my profile :) Make sure you check it out so you can have a better idea of what it looks like :P}**

Once Harry had put everything on, including his shoes, he reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a long, thin, black, silk ribbon and a hair band. He then walked over to his vanity mirror and tied his shoulder length hair back into a ponytail with the hair band and then tied the ribbon in his hair, covering the hair band.

Harry beamed at himself as he looked in the mirror.

He looked _perfect._

Too bad he didn't have a date.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Stefan walked over and sat down at the small table and placed the glass of wine on the tabletop. He had his dress shoes in hand and began cleaning them with a small cloth.

Damon strolled in a few moments later, shirtless, and went over to the wardrobe. "Do they still wear ties to this thing?" He asked, not even sparing his brother a glance.

"Why are you even going?"

Damon smirked and fiddled through the wooden closet. "Well, it's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?"

Stefan looked up at Damon, a discreet look on his face. "I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves," he said as he watched Damon walk over to the floor length mirror.

"So then you should just stay here," he beamed, looking back at Stefan through the mirror, as he messed around with the ties. "I'll see to Elena that she has a good time and maybe take a shot at Harry while I'm at it. Caroline heard from Elena that he was gonna be there and supposedly _dateless._"

Stefan didn't say anything and took a sip out of his glass of wine.

Damon watched him from the mirror and let out a chuckle. "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

Stefan let out a sigh and placed the glass back down on the table. "I can't seem to rid myself of you, what else am I supposed to do besides go about living my life?"

Damon knitted his brows and continued messing around with the ties in the mirror. "_Go about living my life_," he mocked and shook his head. "See there lies your eternal struggle," he paused and looked back at Stefan. "You're _dead _dude. Get over it." Damon said and rolled his eyes, giving his brother his usual sly smirk.

Stefan looked at him, but didn't say anything.

Damon smiled and held up a tie. "What do you think?"

Stefan frowned and let out a sigh.

* * *

I hope you liked it :3 **R&R PLZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** HJB Diaries

**Main pairing:** DS/HP

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

HEY PEOPLE! :D HERE IS CHAPTER 7! It's starts from somewhere in the middle of _episode 4 of season 1_ :3 I have been getting reviews saying how they would love to have someone else going after Harry to give Damon competition for Harry's love, _soooooooooo_... I DID! I am not saying who, you're just gonna have to read it to find out! ENJOY! :P

**Chapter 7**

Damon stood in front of the floor length mirror and fixed the collar of his black button up shirt. "It's cool not growing old. I like being an eternal stud."

Stefan stood a few feet behind his brother, in a white tank top and an almost empty glass of wine in his hand. "Yes, being an 150 year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness," he stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Damon slowly turned around as he slipped his formal black jacket over his button up top, and looked at his brother. "Wow, cracking funny jokes now Stefan?" He boasted and let out a chuckle.

Stefan forced a grin and finished off the rest of the wine in his glass.

"We should have a drink to celebrate." Damon said and walked past Stefan and over to his wine cupboard to get himself a glass. While looking through the aged drinks, Damon spotted an old picture of Katherine and picked it up. "1864; you and Katherine were the perfect couple," he mumbled, and then let out a huff. "It was hell watching you dance with her."

Stefan sat down in a chair, placing his empty glass on the table beside him. "My happiness was short lived, as you well know."

Damon looked back at his brother and gave a sly smirk. "I remember," he said and placed the picture back down and seized an empty glass and a bottle of wine. "I left for the party early and I waited for her," he glided closer to Stefan. "By the time you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside." Damon twisted the cork off the bottle and began to pour himself a glass. "Tsk, you were such a gentlemen, you even gave her a kiss on the cheek," after realizing his glass was full, he placed the wine bottle back on the table. "When all she really wanted was…" Damon stopped and smirk rose to his lips.

Stefan looked over his shoulder at his brother and raised a brow, a little pissed off.

Damon raised his wineglass, and leered at his brother. "Well, anyway, here is to history repeating itself."

Stefan fully turned around, keeping silent as Damon winked at him.

Damon raised the glass back to his lips, but stopped just before it touched and poured the glass of wine on the floor, "I admire your efforts Stefan." Damon said and dropped the empty glass on the floor to accompany the red liquid, making Stefan furrow his brows. "Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with Vervain."

Stefan looked from his Damon to the ground and ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

"I'm not some drunk sorority chick, you can't trick me." Damon said smugly and Stefan let out a low growl and looked back up at him. "But I can't help but feel a little used. I Thought we were having a moment," he bantered and fixed the ends of his sleeves. Damon then let out a huff of air and scowled at his brother. "Now, I'm gonna have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do." Damon said irritated and walked out of the room leaving Stefan alone.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Caroline! You look wonderful."

Caroline stepped forward and leaned in and kissed Mrs. Lockwood's cheek. "Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood," she said happily and Damon rolled his eyes at the prissy attitude. "This is my boyfriend Damon," Caroline added and motioned toward the vampire.

Mrs. Lockwood gave Damon a soft smile and a simple nod before moving aside. "Oh, well, come on in," she said.

Damon stepped inside, a slight smirk upon his face as he was allowed entrance into the house. "Lovely to meet you, I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while," Damon said, giving his best smile, even if it was forced.

"Well, enjoy," Mrs. Lockwood said, gesturing for them to enter and Damon led Caroline inside.

Caroline stopped, suddenly and Damon followed her line of sight. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a slightly bigger woman that looked a little like Caroline. She was dressed in a police uniform.

Sheriff Forbs; Caroline's mom.

"Wait here." Caroline trotted away and Damon rolled his eyes.

Yeah, right. As if. Why wait when his little emerald might already be here?

Damon put on his usual cocky smirk and walked deeper into the house to find his precious little _Faunlet_.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry stood, leaning against the wall, a glass of wine in his hands. He usually didn't drink but he just couldn't say no to the wine that seemed to call to him. Besides, with the things that have been going on recently, he needed the alcohol.

Everyone was clearly staring at Harry, as he stood alone in the mist of the large and dark crowd. The sun had already set and he was happy to have made it this far without one glimpse of the older vampire, Damon.

For now at least.

Stefan and Elena walked up towards Harry, the two smiling happily. "Hey, Harry." Elena said, her arm locked through Stefan's as she practically clung to his side.

Harry glanced at the two and returned their smiles. "Hey, you two." Harry said and then looked Elena up and down, "Elena you look smashing," he beamed and raised his wine to his lips, taking a sip.

Elena smiled giddily and did a little curtsy. "Thank you."

"Uh, aren't you a minor, Harry?" Stefan asked, changing the subject. He raised a brow, a slightly humorous smirk coming to his lips.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged, and beamed at the younger vampire. "Your not gonna go and tell on me are you, Mr. Salvatore?" Harry asked a playful smirk on his lips.

Stefan let out a chuckle and shook his head, "No."

Harry smirked and reached up with his free hand and patted Stefan gently on the cheek. "Good boy," he mused and then chugged back the rest of the drink and placed the empty glass on the nearest table.

Stefan let out a laugh at Harry's antics, and lowered his head slightly and shook his head once more, causing Elena to let out a small giggle at her boyfriend.

"Anyway, I am gonna go get a drink, be right back." Elena said cheerfully and kissed Stefan on the cheek before walking off.

**x-x-x-x-x **

Damon stood across the room, staring at Stefan, Elena and his little emerald talk and laugh. Caroline was yapping her mouth off as usual, not that he was even listening to a single word that she said.

Damon let out a low growl when Harry dared to smile at anyone else but him; he felt a twinge of jealousy course threw him. His anger spiked higher when his Harry touched his younger brother; Harry should be with him, and only him. These feelings deepened more and more as the three laughed and smiled together.

He had to get Harry alone.

Damon saw Elena walk away, leaving Stefan and Harry alone, and an idea popped into his head.

"Caroline, why don't you go, and ask Stefan to dance?" Damon said, interrupting Caroline in the middle of her long rambling.

Caroline frowned and looked at Damon. "But I want to dance with you," she whined, openly pouting.

Damon shook his head, scowling. "No, I don't think so," he murmured and looked into Caroline's eyes, using his compulsion. "Go over to Stefan and ask him to dance. Don't take no for an answer."

Caroline's eyes glazed over for a moment before she spoke up, a smile coming to her plump lips. "I am gonna go ask Stefan to dance."

Damon smirked and nodded. "Good idea."

Caroline unlatched herself from Damon and skipped over to Stefan and Harry, leaving a plotting and happy Damon.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Caroline bounced happily over to Stefan and Harry, her bright eyes wide and sparking. "Hey Harry, do you mind if I barrow Stefan for a little while?" She asked, tucking a piece of loose blonde hair behind her ear. "I need a dance partner and Damon won't dance with me."

Harry tensed slightly at the mention of the older Salvatore brother, but he tried not to let it show and just gave a small smile. "Sure, I don't mind, but I think it's up to Stefan," he said, looking over at the younger vampire.

"I don't really dance." Stefan said, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on Stefan. You can't be any worse then I am," she whined, grabbing a hold of one of Stefan wrists with her hands and giving him her best puppy eyes.

Stefan frowned and kept silent, contemplating.

Harry let out a chuckle at the two and then reached up and patted Stefan on the back. "Go on Salvatore. Just dance with her; I will tell Elena when she gets back. I am sure she wouldn't mind letting you have one dance with Caroline."

Stefan glanced at Harry for a moment before letting out a huff of defeat. Caroline smiled brightly at her victory and began tugging a reluctant Stefan out to the dance floor.

Harry laughed and waved as the younger vampire was haled away. "Have fun," he called out, smirking from ear to ear. Harry watched as the two made their way across the room and disappeared in the large crowd.

"I almost feel sorry for my brother."

Harry's smirk dropped at the familiar voice that came from behind him; he didn't even have to turn around to know who the owner was.

"Yeah, right." Harry said sarcastically, and rolled his eyes, a large frown now planted on his lips. He kept his back towards the vampire, "All you ever feel is the need to be an obsessive asshole to every living soul you encounter," he scowled.

Damon let out a mused chuckle, "Quite the contrary, actually," he stated, his usual smirk peaking out slightly on the corner of his lips. "I came over here to apologize."

"Hmm, really?" Harry hummed and raised an amused browed, a frown still on his lips. "Is that so?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes forward.

"Yes," Damon stood beside the wizard. "I want to apologize for being such a world class jerk to you; there was no excuse," he said, putting on a serious face.

Harry tore his eyes from the crowd and looked at Damon, dropping his arms from his chest, keeping silent as he listened.

"My therapist says I'm...acting out." Damon continued, a frown on his lips.

Harry frowned his brows, "Therapist...? Yeah, uh-huh, right," he said sarcastically. "Look, Damon, I have to constantly move around from place to place, so I can get away from persistent arses like you." Harry turned fully to Damon, he was clearly angry and it showed in his voice, though his face showed more irritation then anger. "I want to live a normal life away from the supernatural, the magical and bloody rubbish that I faced. You have no idea how hard I have had it, and I don't need cock-up vampires to add to the mix."

Damon frowned his brows at the boys sudden outburst, and was a little confused. What did he mean by, 'face_d_?'

"So you can just take your wanker and on the pull attitude and _sod off_." Harry said fiercely, his hands balling up in fists at his sides, trying his best to keep his magic from acting up in the crowded place.

Damon stared at Harry silently for a moment, before opening his mouth to ask what he was thinking. "What do you mean faced?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly, just realizing what he had just said. He practically had just told the vampire that he wasn't normal. Harry cursed in his head; why not just write the word wizard on his bloody forehead for the whole world to see? "I-It's none of your business," he stuttered and stormed off, completely ignoring Bonnie as she walked up to him.

Damon let out an annoyed sigh and Bonnie glared at the older vampire. "What did you say to Harry?" She asked angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry snatched a glass of wine from one of the trays as a waiter walked by him. He drowned the glass of expensive wine and walked into one of the empty rooms, and planted himself down on the couch. Harry grumbled angrily under his breath as he drained the rest of the wine and then placed the empty glass on the end table beside the couch. "I am such a bloody idiot," he groaned and slouched over on the couch, barring his head in his hands with a frustrated sigh.

"And why are you a bloody idiot?"

Harry looked up from his hands and over to the doorway where the voice had come from. "Tyler," he mumbled, a little surprised.

Tyler laughed and walked over to Harry. "Mind if I sit down?" He asked, a kind smile on his lips. Harry blushed slightly and nodded in response, scooting over a little so Tyler could sit down. Tyler took a seat next to the wizard, "So, mind telling me why you are in here alone and calling yourself a _'bloody idiot'_?" He asked, a smirk planted on his lips.

The corner of Harry's lips curved into a small smile as he let out a laugh. "It's nothing Tyler," he said, his beautiful British accent peaking in his voice. "Anyway, shouldn't you be with your...um...date?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Tyler raised a brow as Harry clearly dodged the conversation, but he decided to let it slide. "She...left," he lied.

It was now Harry's turn to raise a brow. "Left? But it's not even 10 yet."

Tyler shrugged, "She said she was tired and decided to leave early."

Harry nodded slowly, "Uh-huh...?" He knew he was lying. "So, you pissed her off and she ditched you?" Harry went for it, a smirk on his lips.

Tyler let out a laugh and dropped his head in defeat. "Yeah, pretty much."

Harry chuckled, "That's what I thought," he said, smiling brightly.

Tyler looked at Harry, seeing his smile and laugh, it made his heart beat faster. But, why? "Hey, Harry?"

Harry stopped laughing and looked at Tyler, his emerald eyes shining. "Hmm?"

"Would you uh, like to dance?" It didn't register what he had said until it slipped out. Tyler's eyes widened and he panicked. "I-I mean, if you want to. You don't have to though." Tyler rushed, his face red for some reason. What was wrong with him? He had rejected when Vicky wanted to dance...but now he was asking a _male_ to dance and blushing like a school girl in the process.

Harry laughed at the clearly flustered Tyler and nodded. "I would love to," he started. "But I have to warn you, I not a very good dancer."

Tyler's face returned to its normal color and a smile made it's way onto his lips. "Well, that makes two of us," he said and stood up from the couch. "So, I apologize in advance for what you're about to see," he said and held out his hand for the wizard.

Harry let out a laugh and took Tyler's hand as he stood up, blushing. "Same here; I hope you are wearing steal toed shoes, cause your toes are going to need the protection."

Tyler smiled brightly and let out a laugh as well as he lead Harry out to the dance floor. "Nope," he said, and looked back at Harry, still holding his hand. "But I am willing to put my little toes on the line to have one dance with a very pretty British boy."

Harry blushed a deep red and dropped his head. "Y-You know, uh, boys don't like to be called _pretty,_" he stuttered, his grip on Tyler's hand tightening slightly.

"But it's true." Tyler said, smirking triumphantly at Harry's complete embarrassment

"You're just being a flirt." Harry mumbled, as the stepped onto the dance floor, his face still like a tomato.

Tyler stopped walking and pulled Harry closer to him, so there chests almost touched, and raised one hand and placed the other on Harry's hip. "Maybe," He shrugged, as he smirked down at the wizard. "But you don't hate it. Do you?"

Harry smiled and let out a small laugh as they slowly began to dance. "No, it's actually...kind of...nice," he mumbled, embarrassed once more.

"Good, I'm glad." Tyler said happily as he pulled Harry a little closer, and continued to dance.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Elena was out on the dance floor with Stefan, and Caroline was back at Damon's side, who was now glaring at his brother and Elena. He was completely irritated that his plan had failed, and the fact that his brother was smiling happily.

Caroline stopped mid-sentence, not that Damon was even paying attention to what she had been saying, and her eyes widened. "Omg, is that Tyler and..._Harry_?" She said amazed, causing Damon's focus to turn to Caroline. He followed her line of sight and spotted the two on the other side of the dance floor; Harry was laughing brightly and Tyler was spinning Harry around, the two having a great time. Damon frowned and let out a low growl, while Caroline smiled. "Aw, they look _so_ cute together." Caroline said happily.

"Don't talk, please." Damon scowled, his face slowly turning sad.

Caroline frowned and looked at Damon. His face actually, somewhat...hurt. Caroline glanced back at Harry and Tyler for a moment before looking back to Damon, before it finally clicked. Damon likes Harry.

Caroline's line of vision went back to Stefan and Elena, just in time to see Elena storm off from Stefan. She raised a brow, "Be back soon," she said to Damon and then followed after her friend.

Damon didn't even notice Caroline had left or the fact that Stefan was shooting daggers at him. All he was focused on was Harry and Tyler.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Elena walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, placing her hands on the sink.

"So, how are things going between you and Stefan?" Caroline asked, as she walked into the bathroom after Elena.

Elena stayed silent for a moment, before forcing a smile, and straightening her posture. "Great...Just great," she mumbled and then reached into her purse and pulled out some lip gloss.

"Oh, really?" Caroline said, and walked over to her friend. "Well, then, my radar must be off, cause I was getting some weird and vibes."

Elena stopped and looked at the blonde silently for a moment, thinking of what to say when her eyes spotted something. "What is that?" She asked, making Caroline raise a brow.

"What is what?" Caroline asked confused.

Elena reached up and tried to remove the light blue scarf from Caroline's neck, but was stopped when Caroline smacked her hand away. "D-Don't." Caroline stuttered, but Elena reached up and again and pulled the scarf up, revealing the bloody bite marks, causing Elena's eyes to widen.

"Omg, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked, and Caroline pushed her hands away, backing up from her a little.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"That is not nothing, Caroline. Did somebody hurt you?" Elena pried, getting angry.

"No." Caroline said fiercely. "I-It's nothing. It's just... It's nothing."

"Did Damon hurt you?"

"No, of course not." Caroline said, shaking her head.

Elena reached up to touch her neck again and Caroline smacked her arms away.

"Just...leave me alone okay, Elena. God!" Caroline yelled and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Elena alone.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Elena found Damon and pulled the front of his shirt, lifting it up and glaring at him. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay way from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. Got it? Stay _away_ from her." Elena said fiercely and stormed off before Damon could even open his mouth to speak.

Damon frowned his brows and let out a low growl before walking off to go find the blonde bimbo.

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?_ What did you think? :P R&R PLEASE!  
**HAVE A HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** HJB Diaries

**Main pairing:** DS/HP

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

HERE IS LE CHAPTER 8! It starts at the ending of season 1 episode 4 and goes into episode 5! LE ENJOY! :D

**Chapter 8**

Damon had a distasteful look on his face as he forcefully dragged a panicked and scared Caroline down the front steps of Mayor Lockwood's house, away from the bustle of the party. His grip on the blondes arm got tighter the more she struggled to get away; though she knew her attempts were in vain.

"Please, d-don't." Caroline whimpered in fear, as she tried to pull away again, the fear of what Damon might do to her rising more and more as they walked away further from the party; away from the witnesses.

Once they were far enough away not to be seen, Damon stood in front of a terror-stricken Caroline and gripped her shoulders tightly, and holding her close.

Caroline continued to struggle in Damon's firm grip, "S-She took it off and I g-got flustered, okay?" She said in a hysterical and shaken voice as she placed her hands on the vampire's chest and attempted to push him away. She was on the verge of tears. "I didn't know what to say. But I _swear_ I didn't tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me," she rambled, trying to make him understand.

Damon bit his bottom lip slightly, trying to keep his anger down; he was silent as he tried to contemplate what he was going to do. Damon let out a long breath and released Caroline's shoulders—who had for now stopped struggling—and slowly walked behind her. He kept close to her and placed his hands gently on her slim waist, his broad chest up against her back and breathed in her scent. Caroline kept completely still, petrified of what Damon might do.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Damon said in a low voice and Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, her body tensing as Damon grip on her waist tightened. "It's okay, I forgive you," he hushed and Caroline let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she had been holding till now.

"I swear I didn't say anything." Caroline mumbled, her eyes still tightly closed.

"_Shh, sh, sh, sh._" Damon cooed in the blonde's ear and leaned forward a little, closing whatever space might be left between him and the blood bag. "It's okay," he whispered, placing soft kisses on Caroline's slightly exposed shoulder and neck. "Fortunately…I am so over you now." Damon said in a breathy tone before his face turned vampyric and his bit down on Caroline's neck with his fangs, making the blondes eyes fling open as she let out a whimper of pain, her purse dropping from her hands to the floor.

Damon's arms slid completely around her, using his vampire strength to hold her still. Caroline's knees started to give out and Damon lowered her body to he ground, drinking her blood until she was out, before retracting his mouth. Damon let go of Caroline and stood up, his legs wobbly and unsteady. "_What the hell_?" He gasped, his voice breathless. He stumbled back slightly before plummeting backwards onto the ground in pain. Damon cringed on the grass, as Stefan slowly walked up to Damon and stood overtop of him.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked hers." Stefan said in monotone as he watched his brother gasp and writhe on the ground in front of him.

Damon panted heavily and tried to get out a snarky comment, but to now anvil as his eyes slowly fluttered closed.

What the two brothers didn't know was that there was a pair of emerald eyes that were watching quietly from the shadows.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Caroline's eyes slowly fluttered open as she stood up off the ground with much difficulty. She spotted the old, large yellowish, gem necklace charm that Damon had taken from inside the house earlier and picked it up along with her small purse. She slipped the item into her purse before looking around sorely, seeing that Damon was gone. Though that didn't stop any of the fear she held, as she knew he could just be hiding in the shadows somewhere.

"Caroline!"

Caroline's whole body tensed as someone called out her name, and she unsteadily spun around to see Elena running to her. Her shoulders relaxed some but her breathing started to come in tormented gasps as she began to shake.

Elena closed the long space between them, now standing in front of her friend. "I have been looking all over for you…" Elena paused seeing Caroline's uneasiness, and her face turned worried. "Are you okay?"

Caroline nodded quickly, her breathing hitching more. "Yeah," she said breathlessly. "I-I'm fine," she was now panting heavily, on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Caroline, what happened?"

"I-I'm fine." Caroline choked, shaking her head.

"No, you're not. Caroline, you're shaking." Elena said, her panic rising.

"I'm f-fine." Caroline began to let out soft whimpers and she hunched her back a little, out of breath. Tears began to fall down her face and Elena sprang into action, pulling her crying friend into her arms.

Caroline began to cry into Elena's shoulder, who was now rubbing circles on her friends back in attempt to sooth her. Elena hushed her friend, telling her to calm down, and that everything was going to be okay.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Stefan and Zach—the '_uncle'_—tossed a pain-stricken and half unconscious Damon into the cell, before closing the large vampire proof door and locking it up.

"You were right Damon, the headline reads, 'Deadly beast captured, all is well in Mystic Falls.'" Stefan mumbled under his breath, and slowly turned from the door, walking up the stairs with Zach trailing closely behind.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Thank you for staying so late," Mayor Lockwood said, letting out a sigh as he entered the room full of Council members. All of them were seated and seemed to be rather on edge.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked the mayor, her voice clearly showed her exhaustion, even if her face didn't.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things," Mrs. Lockwood let out a huff as the rest of the Council Members tensed at the new info.

What were they going to do? Without the watch, they were doomed.

Mrs. Lockwood looked up at her husband, searching his face for answers. She only got a glimpse of his face before he quickly looked away. He didn't have any answers to give her and he let out another sigh.

"I can get it."

Mayor Lockwood looked at Logan Fell, pointedly, and frowned. How would he possibly be able to get it? Unless he was planning on robbing the Gilberts' house. Before he could even open his mouth the sheriff spoke up.

"Good. We're going to need it."

"Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Sheriff Forbes said, nodding her head.

Logan looked at the mayor, his expression rigid and packed densely with fear. "_They've_ come back."

**x-x-x-x-x Days later x-x-x-x-x**

Stefan watched quietly as his brother slowly awoke. His whole body was covered in sweat, and his hair was greasy and plastered to his forehead. "Where is…my ring?" Damon gagged, as his hazy eyes drifted over to the door.

"Won't be needing it anymore," Stefan deadpanned as he continued to stare at his weak and writhing brother.

Damon turned his head, feebly and took in a jarred and ragged breath, cursing in his head as he had hardly had any movement of his body. He didn't even try to sit up, knowing that it would be to no anvil.

Stupid fucking Vervain.

"How long…have I been here?" Damon wheezed, his eyes slightly rolling back in his head as he turned to look back at his brother.

"Three days." Stefan answered nonchalantly.

"What are you doing?" Damon groaned, his eyes slowly closing once more due to the Vervain circling through him.

Weakening him.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to…_re-educate_ them rather than to punish them," Stefan said stony-eyed.

"You know…what will happen if I don't…feed on blood." Damon said, his voice winded as more sweat rolled down his face.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker and eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week or so your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify; a living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. _Ever_," Stefan said, straight-faced and Damon tried to let out a laugh at his brothers attempt to protect the blood bags, but it came out more as a raspy cough.

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement…forever?" Damon rasped.

"I've injected you with enough Vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can re-evaluate," Stefan explained, his face was emotionless, and his voice showed no hint of remorse, even though he defiantly felt it when he knew he shouldn't. He was doing the right thing and with Damon gone, everyone would be safe.

"I'm stronger…than you think."

"You always have been," Stefan said knowingly; he knew it was true, and he couldn't deny it. "But you're not stronger than the Vervain. And we both know that…I'm sorry it had to be this way," he said and turned to walk away.

Stefan heard Damon attempt to clear his throat before letting out a loud groan. "You…dumbass," he rasped, "You don't get it."

Stefan halted and turned back around, looking back at the large cell door. "What do you mean?" He asked, frowning his brows in confusion.

Even though Damon was weak, and his voice was raspy and stammered, Stefan could still hear the snarky tone in Damon's voice at his next comment. "I always get what I want…and this vervain…cannot keep me from getting what I want…and you _know_ what that is…_little brother_."

Stefan scowled, knowing exactly what…no, _whom_ his brother wanted. And he knew that Damon wouldn't stop until his hands were on him.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry groaned and he rolled over into the man sleeping in the bed next to him, and cuddled slightly into his bare chest. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared at the handsome face of a sleeping Tyler Lockwood. A soft smile came to his lips and he reached up and gently stroked Tyler's cheek. He was snoring and Harry had to let out a small giggle at that before slowly sliding out of bed, careful as to not wake him. He took one last look at Tyler and then walked into his bathroom to take a shower.

Tyler had found Harry at his car, later at the Founder party and asked him if he could say over at his house. Harry said he didn't mind.

Besides having Tyler stay over for the weekend, could help keep his mind off of what he had just witnessed between the Salvatore brothers and Caroline. He resented not stopping Damon when he bit Caroline, but he couldn't move; he had been practically glued to the spot in which he had stood. He had only been able to pull himself away when Stefan dragged a helpless and weak Damon away from the premises. But, he had ran to his car, not even checking to see if Caroline had been okay.

Harry stripped off his shirt and boxers, before stepping into the shower, letting the hot water gently hit his body. He let out a content sigh and dropped his head back, closing his eyes for a moment.

Harry had honestly had a good time with Tyler over the weekend. They had played and had a good time; Harry had even practically dragged Tyler shopping yesterday, though he was reluctant in the beginning he had ended up having fun. He even treated Harry to dinner last night, which was amazing. They hadn't gotten home till late and they were exhausted by time they walked through the front door.

Tyler and Harry had shared his bed—it was a king size so there was plenty of room—even though Tyler could have slept in one of the guest rooms. Though he had insisted that he wanted to sleep with Harry. Harry didn't reject him, cause it's not like he really didn't mind it anyway.

Besides, he actually…_liked_ Tyler.

Harry opened his eyes and reached for the shampoo, and poured some onto his hand, and then thoroughly massaged the off-white substance into his hair, before rinsing it out. Harry then quickly washed his body and rinsed the soap off and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower.

Harry grabbed two towels and wrapped one around his slim waist, and the other to dry his hair. He slipped out of the bathroom and looked at the clock, rubbing the towel on his wet mop he called hair. He should wake Tyler up, or he wouldn't have time to get ready.

Harry walked over to the snoring Tyler, his head towel now draped on his shoulders. "Tyler, wake up," he said shaking the mans shoulder, only getting a low groan from him. "Come on. Wakey, wakey." Harry sang, jolting the snoring Tyler's shoulder once more, only to get the same low objection. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair in frustration. " Bloody hell this guy is a heavy sleeper," he mumbled quietly to himself. Seeing as he had no other choice, Harry took in a deep breath before yelling, "Wake up you bone-idle bloke!"

Tyler's eyes shot open and he jolted out of bed and onto the floor, causing Harry to bust a gut laughing. Tyler groaned and rolled over, right in front of Harry's feet. "Ow," he moaned and rubbed his side, before looking up at Harry, though he quickly wished he hadn't. Tyler's face turned a bright red, all the way to his ears, as he lay unmoving on the floor.

Harry finally stopped laughing and looked down at Tyler, seeing his face. Harry frowned his brows, "What's wrong?" Harry asked and followed Tyler's gaze, his face slowly turning into a tomato at the realization that Tyler could see up in his towel. Harry let out an embarrassed yelp and turned around and ran for the bathroom. He firmly slammed the bathroom door behind him and locked it, making sure Tyler couldn't get in.

Tyler finally snapped out of his trance, his face turning back to its normal color as he got up from the floor. He glanced down at his boxers, clearly seeing that he had a hard-on and let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't believe it; he had gotten hard at seeing another mans dick.

This confused Tyler, he had seen plenty of other naked men and their package in the showers at school and shit, and he hadn't gotten hard.

So why was it only Harry? How come only Harry could make him like this?

Tyler continued to ponder, when something hit him…

He didn't even get like this for girls.

It was just Harry…

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry stood leaning up against the bathroom door, his face still bright red. He looked down, spotting the bulge perking out from under the towel. He let out a frustrated whine and ran a hand through his damp hair, "This is just bloody great," he said sarcastically. "I have a hard-on at only 6:30 in the morning." Harry groaned and banged the back of his head against the door in annoyance.

What else could go wrong today?

**x-x-x-x-x**

Caroline was sitting in front of the large vanity, her long blonde hair lying onto one shoulder. She stared at Bonnie through the reflection, as the dark-skinned girl lay on her bed.

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or…biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird…Maybe I let him bite me," Caroline said, her voice full of confusion. She frowned her brows, trying to remember, but to now anvil.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline just shrugged, "I don't know."

"I know for one thing that Damon is bad news. At the party, Harry stormed off from Damon when I had walked up to him." Bonnie said, her eyes flashing with anger. "Damon must have really pissed Harry off."

"That must have been why Harry was dancing with Tyler…Damon looked almost…hurt." Caroline mumbled, just loud enough for Bonnie to hear. She pinched her brain for answers as she tired to recall that night. She let out a groan of frustration and shook her head. "Whatever. I don't want to talk about Damon or Harry. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal…What are you doing with that candle?" Caroline asked in confusion and she finally turned around to look at Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head, "Um…Nothing." She mumbled and moved to place the small white wax candle back on Caroline's bedside table. "What is this?" Bonnie asked, picking up the strange yellow crystal that hung from a necklace chain.

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was gonna give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now," Caroline said, her voice low as he got up from in front of the vanity and walked over to Bonnie.

"It's ugly."

Caroline glared at the dark skinned girl.

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline snatched the necklace from Bonnie and moved to hang it on one of the hooks on her coat hanger in the corner of the room near the window.

Bonnie starred at the necklace and it swayed on the hook, her eyes memorized by the glow that seemed to pour from it.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, _in your face_, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake," Caroline poured off to the two girls clinging to her side as they walked down the hallway.

"Unbelievable. It's like _nothing_ happened," Elena said quietly causing Harry to let out a sigh.

"She's in…denial. " Harry mumbled, and looked over at the blonde prancing happily down the halls. Bonnie kept quiet as she watched Caroline, her mind going over a million things in her head.

"Hey."

The three turned to see the Stefan walking up out of the shadows and coming to stand beside them.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go be…somewhere right now," Bonnie said, awkwardly and gave a soft nudge on Harry's shoulder, as to say, _'come on.'_

Harry looked at Bonnie and frowned and then looked back at Elena and Stefan. "Uh, yeah, I got to go two," he mumbled and trotted off down the hallway with Bonnie, but not before whispering to Stefan that he was going to drop by his house later. Stefan didn't even have time to protest, the wizard was already gone.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called," Stefan said as he turned back to Elena.

"No worries. I'll live," she said, letting out a long breath of air, a docile frown on her face.

"I was…dealing with Damon."

"And did you... deal with Damon?"

"Yes…Yeah."

"For four days?" Elena asked, utter disbelief covering her face.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please," Stefan asked, his voice low and pleading.

"Sure…When?" She asked, letting out a sigh.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, at four o'clock?"

"Ok."

"Thanks," Stefan murmured, a soft smile now planted on his lips.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some _serious_ apologizing to do." Caroline asked, as she skipped up to Stefan and Elena, a large smile on her face.

Elena starred disbelieving at her friend. Damon had hurt her horribly and all she wanted was a simple apology?

"He's not here. He gone, Caroline."

Caroline stayed silent, blinking, her smile only fading ever so slightly.

"When is he coming back?" She finally spoke up.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry," Stefan said before walking away down the hallway, leaving a upset Elena and most apparently stunned Caroline.

"This is a good thing, Caroline," Elena reassured her, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze.

"I know that," she lied.

* * *

R&R PLEASE! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** HJB Diaries

**Main pairing:** DS/HP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

HEY PEOPLE! Here is chapter 9! :D Picks up from somewhere in the beginning of _season 1 episode 5!_ Sorry for the shortness, kind of hit a road block in what to do, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Chapter 9**

Harry took in a deep breath and let his hand slide over his wand—which was in the holster on his right forearm, under his sleeve—as he tried to relax himself. He managed to get himself under control—at least enough—and raised his arm to knock on the heavy wooden door of the Salvatore home.

Harry only was able to knock once before the door was instantly swung open to reveal a seemingly _normal _man. He looked young; short curly brown hair and slightly bronzed skin. Harry could see some—if only a smudge—of resemblance to Stefan and Damon. He wasn't bad looking either.

"Hi, I'm uh, a friend of Stefan's. Is he here?" Harry asked, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his skinny jeans.

Zach the wizard from head to toe before finally meeting his eyes, a smirk peeking out slightly on the end of his lips. "Sorry, no."

Harry sighed and shook his head slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "That _ball-ended_ _git._ I told him I would coming over," he grumbled.

Zach raised a brow, marginally confused at the boy's language.

"Well, he will probably be here soon. Is it alright if I come inside and wait for him?" Harry asked, looking back up at the curly haired man.

"Um, I-I'm not sure that is a, uh, wise decision." Zach stuttered; he couldn't let the boy inside the house, not with Damon locked up just a below them. Too big a risk.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Harry asked as he frowned his brows at the male and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like you have anything to hide; I already know _everything._"

Zach eyes widened scarcely. "What do you mean?"

Harry frowned; did he need to spell it out for him?

"That the two currently living here are blood suckers." Harry deadpanned.

Zach panicked and grabbed the wizard by the front of shirt and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them and locking it. "How do you know?" He growled at him, placing both hands on either side of Harry.

"First of all, I am not very comfortable in this position." Harry eyed him and motioned to how he was practically being ground up against the door. He was pretty sure if anyone saw them right now they would get the wrong idea. "Last time I was put in this similar situation was when I had a tongue shoved down my throat and an erection pressed to my hip," he said nonchalantly and smirked at the widening eyes of the curly haired man.

Zach backed away and looked anywhere else besides the wizard, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Harry chuckled mentally at the man's embarrassment before he continued. "And second, it's not that hard to find out," he stated, placing his hands once again in his pockets. He walked around Zach and flopped down on the nearest couch. "Especially when one pushes you up against a counter and tries to bite you; you can thank Damon for that."

Zach sighed and walked over and sat on the couch opposite to the raven-haired boy. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Of course this is Damon's fault. When is it never his…?" Zach mumbled more to himself than Harry.

"This happened twice. The second time was against the side of my car." Harry continued. "Except he didn't try to bite me, just practically trying to compel me into getting off with him," he said simply.

Zach looked up at Harry and his eyes widened once more, making him look almost comical like. Harry busted out laughing at the man's face.

"He tried to get you to have s-sex?" Zach yelled, his face completely red, do to either anger or embarrassment. He couldn't believe that Damon had tried to force himself upon the boy—though he had to admit, the teen was cute. Damon didn't have completely bad taste; this boy might even be the type he himself might go for.

"Pretty much, yes." Harry nodded, his laughter slowly dying, trying to get himself under control once again. "Though I didn't let him. I can't be compelled, so for all I care that wanker can just go and—"

The sound of coughing interrupted Harry and he looked over his shoulder to where he had heard the sound come from. "The bloody hell…?" Harry murmured to himself as Zach got up and went to the basement—Harry in toe—and descended the stairs.

They walked down slowly and Harry hid behind Zach as Zach moved stepped up first. His eyes widened when he saw that Damon was locked up in a cell, perched up against a wall. He looked sickly and out of breath; Harry found it hard to believe that he was even able to keep himself up on his own.

What did they do to him? That's what Harry wanted to ask, but decided against it, deciding to stay unheard and hidden for now.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse…Damon?" Zach murmured, causing a groggily Damon to turn and look at him.

"So it was your vervain. Good for you…Good for you. Family only runs so deep." Damon brayed, his voice low and rugged. He gave a deep, scratchy and rough cough, causing Harry to wince slightly.

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you."

Harry frowned sadly and gave the man a sympathetic look, knowing exactly how it feels. Thanks to Voldemort, Harry never really had a family; let alone know what one was like.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

Harry let out a low growl at that reply. Who did he think he was fooling? "_You bloody liar,_" he snarled, his face curling up in distaste, and his emerald eyes flashing in anger. Harry pressed past Zach—who didn't even have time to open his mouth to answer Damon—and stood up against the cold metal door and gripped his hands on the bars in the small window. "You are a bloody _fucking_ liar." Harry cursed, practically spitting at the vampire.

Damon's eyes widened and his mouth opened and forced one word out, the pain in his chest scratching and kicking in protest as he did so. "H-Harry."

"Hi, _Damon_, how does it _feel_ in there?" He sneered, a look of complete repulsion on his face. "How does it feel to have your own _family_ locking you up?" Harry mocked as Damon attempted to push himself off the wall, though to no anvil.

"Zach, what is he doing here?" Damon rasped, turning away from the tempting wizard. He could smell his beautiful blood coursing through his veins; it is too much. Zach didn't even have a chance to answer as Harry spoke for him.

"I came to talk to Stefan... about you." Harry uttered, his hands gripping the bars tighter, as his magic surged through his hands, unknowingly turning the bars red hot. "I wanted to know what he did with you," he paused, his facial features becoming softer, if by only just a little.

"You care about me." Damon moaned, a somewhat hopeful look came to his face before letting out a gut-wrenching cough making Harry wince again.

"No, Damon. I…don't." Harry mumbled, shaking his head, his hands easing up slightly on the bars.

Damon grimaced, "Why?"

"Your sick, Damon. You tried to bite me, compel me and _use_ me." Harry said, a look of sheer hurt crossing his beautiful face as his magic slowly rose to the surface. Harry wanted to cry, but his pulled back the tears, not allowing them to fall.

Zach stood silently behind the Harry, feeling sorry for the poor boy. Zach knew that the wizard _did _care, even if it was only a little.

With a sudden burst of strength Damon sped over to Harry and covered the wizard's small hands—which were still gripped on the bars—with his large ones and looked into the teens eyes.

"Let me out Harry, _please._" Damon looked into Harry's eyes, practically pleading, though still using compulsion.

Harry's eyes glazed over slightly and his body tensed slightly, the compulsion running through him. He opened his mouth, as he fought the urge to open the door. "I…I…c…an't." He stuttered out, the coercion slowly running thin. Harry's hands began to burn again and his eyes flashed bright red for a moment as the heat rose.

Damon let out a painful scream as his hands began to burn. He released his hands from Harry's and backed away, stumbling to the floor, staring at his slowly bubbling hands.

Harry starred wide eyed and let go of the bars, looking from a pain filled Damon to his hands. "Oh, no," he mumbled, as his hands began to tremble, and his body shook. He stood there for a moment before turning and running upstairs, ignoring Zach's cries for him and Damon's ear-splitting screaming.

**x-x-x-x-x **

"Harry? What's wrong?" Tyler starred at sobbing wizard at his door, a concerned look covered his face.

"I…c-can't…" Harry began blubbering as a tear fell down his face and he began to shake his head. "I-I…him," he hiccupped. "I…don't know what…t-to do."

Tyler frowned sadly, and pulled the crying teen into his arms. "_Shh, sh, sh._ It's okay," He hushed, resting his chin on the top of Harry's head and rubbed comforting circles on his back as the emerald eyed boy cried into his chest. Tyler was seething; who could have hurt him? Who dare harm what was _his_. Whomever it was, Tyler would make sure that they payed. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Harry continued to sob, but nodded slightly.

Tyler led the bawling and hurt boy inside, closing the front door behind them.

* * *

AW! POOR HARRY! :( I know it's a little dramatic, but that is the point. It's supposed to make Tyler protective of Harry... Anyway. **R&R** PLEASE!:D


End file.
